YoI, Yuuri, Victor and My 2nd Birthday Collections
by K.Haruyuki
Summary: 1- Heal My Body and Take My Heart 2- Lady Nikiforov - Prologue 3 One More Time, One More Chance 4- My Heart & Soul - Prologue 5- Born This Way, Beautiful & Fucking Perfect (To us) 6- Yuuri Katsuki Needs a Boyfriend - Prologue 7- To Otou-san and Otets, With Love 8- KuroNeko PetHotel - Parte I 9- Countdown For Love - Epilogue 10 - Aria's Advice of Love
1. Heal My Body and Take My Heart

**I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I also have now twitter. Just check einnosekai.**

 **~x~**

 _ **Striker and russian top scorer Victor Nikiforov gets ankle injury before major game in the world cup.**_

 _By Alexia Volkova_

 _Loved by the Russians and feared by adversary teams._ _Victor Nikiforov could play a key role for the Russian team to go far in this World Cup._ _But unfortunately, the striker was injured in a training session this afternoon in Sochi colliding with his fellow colleague Alexander Orlov._ _Orlov, who is Nikiforov's reserve, will replace him in the match against Croatia for the Quarterfinals ..._ _ **Read More.**_

 **#Meeting You #**

 _Russia_. Quarterfinal of the World Cup in Sochi. Russia and Croatia play penalties for the semi-final spot. Team principal striker Victor Nikiforov is on the bench after hurting himself in training the previous day with one of his team-mates, his boyfriend and also a striker Alexander Orlov. No longer able to keep watching, Victor decides to get up, using a crutch for support and leave the stadium.

" _Vitya_?" The team's coach, Yakov, calls him as he notices his movement.

"It hurts, Yakov." Victor says, and the coach allows him to leave the field.

Leaving the corridor, Victor stops when the whistle of the judge and the noise of the fans declares another goal. Head down and staring at the plastered foot, Victor limps toward the uncertainty of his future as a football player. He knew he should be on the field, shining like his idol Pelé and helping the Russian team get closer and closer to a title. But because of a stupid training accident, the doctors prevented him from playing for at least 6 months.

"Are you giving up, Nikiforov?" Someone asks in English and Victor looks up and sees himself looking at a young man with Asian features, with messy black hair, big brown eyes behind blue-rimmed glasses and wearing a black coat with the Japanese flag in front.

"That's nobody's business." Victor responds sharply.

"It's a shame because I could help you improve before the first game of Barcelona, even when your doctors have given to you 6 months of recovery." The man holds his forefinger on his face and tilts it into reflection.

"Who are you?" Victor asks sharply, already hating that whole conversation.

"Yuuri Katsuki, Physiotherapist of the Japanese Football Federation." He says, making the Russian frown.

"Mr. Katsuki." They both listen to a female voice and look at the woman graciously approaching them. "I see you've met your new patient."

"Madame Baranoskaya." The boy named Yuuri bows down to her, and Victor frowns at her.

"What do you mean by that?" He asks, seeing the former Bolshoi dancer and Yakov's ex-wife bow back to the boy.

"Vitya." She says, making the Russian look. "Meet Yuuri Katsuki, the official physiotherapist of the Japan Football Association, assistant coach of the Japanese team and FIFA Assistant Physician for this World Cup, I personally hired him to be his physiotherapist and help him recover from his injury."

"What?" Victor asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"Now that you have been introduced properly, you must go with the team to the hotel and pack your bags, Vitya. Your flight to Japan leaves at 9:15 a.m. I want you both at the reception at 7 o'clock." Lilia orders, turning her back and away from them.

 _What the hell?_ Victor wonders, confused by all that is happening.

"Scary as always." Victor listens to Katsuki and looks at him in surprise before starts laughing.

Yuuri laughs too, and Victor finds himself finding his presence enjoyable. But they shut up when they listen to the crowd going crazy.

"Looks like the game is over." Yuuri says, looking at the passage from where Victor came. "I think soon enough the teams will come here when they leave the field."

"Do you accompany me to the exit?" Victor asks, seeing the Japanese look at him in surprise.

"Of course." And with a single word, both walk inside the stadium, Yuuri accompanying him side by side even though he slowed down because of the crutch.

Victor stops walking when he sees on a big television that his team lost to Croatia, thus eliminating Russia from the World Cup.

"If I were on the field, we would certainly have won." The Russian player comments, lowering his face to the injured foot.

"That's true, you're a very talented player and sure enough, your presence there would make the difference." Yuuri Katsuki says, looking from the television to him. "But unfortunately this is not the present and nothing can change it. But ... Nothing prevents us from working hard to build our future."

Victor looks at Katsuki in surprise, watching him finish the sentence with a smile on his face.

"Katsuki, what do you want to do now?" He asks, not wanting to say goodbye to the Japanese now.

"I'm going to have dinner at the hotel restaurant and study your case before bed." Yuuri responds, looking down the streets for something.

Laughing, Victor picks up his cell phone and uses an app to call a taxi.

"Would you mind if I joined you? I would like to talk some more and get to know you, since it seems that my future on the football fields is in your hands." Victor says, watching the man look at him in surprise.

"I-I don't mind." He says, with red cheeks. "I also wanted to talk to you more, but I did not want to impose so soon."

"It's ok." Victor says, raising his arms as he sees the taxi parked. "Our transport has arrived."

"Oh." Yuuri just says, laughing again.

In the taxi, Yuuri opens the door and helps Victor to sit in the back seat, sitting in the front seat shortly after. Victor talks to the driver in Russian, determined to make a joke with the Japanese man, who obviously does not know the Russian language. When they arrive, Victor pays the driver, to Yuuri's surprise.

"This is not the hotel, where are we?" Yuuri asks, getting out of the car and looking around.

Victor gets out of the car with difficulty, and almost falls, but Yuuri holds him tightly in the arm, with a smile on his face.

"So you wanted to go on a date with me?" He says in Russian, seeing Victor look terrified and starts laughing loudly about it. "Do not worry, Victor, I'm joking."

Victor then laughs together, realizing that he is the one who was the target of a joke. He is then surprised, as it is the first time in so long that he has laughed so much in less than an hour. Even Alexander can not do that. Despite being surprised, Victor finds himself not caring so much. Maybe Yuuri will not just cure his ankle. _Maybe._

Both enter a small restaurant, where Yuuri notes having a total of 7 people sitting at 3 tables. As they sit down at a table, Victor finds himself smothering a laugh as he watches the Japanese look curiously at the restaurant.

"This place serves wonderful food, but it's not very well known. Trust me." He says, when Yuuri looks at him in surprise.

"Very well, Nikiforov, but I will pay, since you seem to be responsible for our transports." Yuuri responds, smiling at the Russian.

"Fair enough. And you can call me Victor." The Russian says, smiling too.

"Then call me Yuuri, if you want." Yuuri says, and they both look at the approaching waitress.

"Good evening, Victor, I see you brought sa cutie one this time." She says, extending the menu to them.

" _Spasibo,_ " Yuuri says, embarrassed.

"Hi, Nina, how are the kids?" Victor asks, and Yuuri watches him talk to the waitress closely.

"So if that's no problem, I'd like to start by talking about myself first, since I'll be the person who will take care of you until I recover properly." Yuuri says after the waitress leave, looking at him seriously. "My name is Yuuri Katsuki, I was born in the small town of Hasetsu, Japan, I am a physical therapist, I like good food, dancing, ice skating, listening to music, playing video games and my dog."

"You have a dog?" Victor asks, surprised. "I also have one!"

Soon he picks up the phone and opens the gallery of images, soon showing pictures of Makkachin for him.

"So cute!" Yuuri says, his eyes shining.

"Her name is Makkachin." Victor says, and cheers when Yuuri pulls out his own cell phone and is surprised by the blue poodle cover of the device. "Oh my god, how cute."

Yuuri giggles, showing him the pictures of Vicchan and seeing him praise the little poodle. Soon their meal arrives and they eat, talking about dogs and sports. Victor takes advantage and talks a little about himself. A little bit because there is not much to talk about. And the next day, they leave for Japan.

 **# Being With You #**

 _Soccer Player Victor Nikiforov disappears after leaving the hotel._

 **...**

 _Russian Football Federation, coach of the team and Fifa claim that he is safe in recovery from his injury._

 **...**

 _Mysterious man who appears leaving the hotel with Russian player is Yuuri Katsuki._

 **...**

 _Find out who is Yuuri Katsuki and why Victor Nikiforov is in excellent hands._

 **~ x ~**

Victor loves Japan. He only regrets not being able to enjoy the trip. At this precise moment, he is in Hasetsu, in a inn called Yutopia Akatsuki, belonging to Yuuri's family. Victor is sitting on the bed, his foot plastered on pillows and checking his social networks on the phone when he hears two door knocks.

"Come in." Victor says, smiling as Yuuri enters the room. "Yuuuuuri!"

One of the things that the Russian realized in Hasetsu is that he loves to call the name of the Japanese. Such a man always laughs when he hears his name from Russian lips.

"Well, Victor." Yuuri says, placing a mini chainsaw on the nightstand beside the bed. "Before we start, I need you to make two important choices."

From his jacket pocket, he pulls out 2 white papers and extends it to him, who looks at him in surprise.

"I know I said I could heal you until your game for your European team. I can do it, but ... Do you want it or do you want to retire from soccer?" Yuuri asks, leaning his face at him. "If you are in doubt, take one of these papers and we will continue with the choice you make. If you make a decision later, don't hesitate to tell me, I am here to help you with everything I can."

"Thank you, Yuuri." Victor says, raising his right hand and taking the paper from the left, which is saying: 'Special Recovery.'

"Do you agree with that?" Yuuri asks, smiling as he sees the Russian nod.

"Yes, I want it."

"Great, then we can begin by removing that atrocity on your right foot." Yuuri says, waiting for the papers back in the jacket. "It's common plaster to be used to treat bruises, because it's the best form of immobilization. Everyone knows that, but it's not always the ideal treatment. The one who performs the entire process of recovery is the human body itself, but this can take weeks or even months depending on the injury.

"Well ... You're the doctor." The Russian player says, scared.

Yuuri tries a lot, but seeing the player there, covering his face with his hands and screaming as the chainsaw breaks the plaster in half, makes him laugh. It ends quickly, and uses hands to open and remove the plaster of his foot. He takes advantage that the Russian is still with his eyes closed to analyze and take pictures with the cellphone.

"I'm done." He says, watching the Russian look between his fingers on his foot.

"My foot!" He exclaims, excited, but then frowns at the purple spot on his ankle.

"It's going to hurt a little, but I need you to stay strong." Yuuri sits on the bed, wrapping his foot in a black ankle support and adjusting it with a zipper.

Victor bites his lips, tolerating the pain and doing his best to not move.

"This ankle support is made of a special material that makes it more rigid, allowing you to immobilize your foot without any discomfort and is easy to take off and put on." Yuuri says, getting out of bed. "I have things to do now, so if you need anything, just send me a message, okay?"

"Thank you, Yuuri." Victor says, smiling at the Japanese.

 **...**

In his bedroom, Yuuri Katsuki studies the photos taken, the medical examinations made on the injury and the testimonials of the players present at the moment. In an open drawer, two white papers with the words 'Special Recovery' are lying there.

 **# Healing #**

 _Exclusive!_ _Player of the Russian soccer team opens the game and reveals: Victor Nikiforov is gay and Yuuri Katsuki is his new partner._

 **...**

 _Victor Nikiforov is gay, says anonymous player of the Russian team._

 **...**

 _Russian player still does not pronounce on allegations._ _Lawyers for the Russian Football Federation and the player himself file suits against magazines for moral damages and want to know: Who was the player who 'opened the game'?_

 **~ x ~**

The day-to-day life of the Russian player begins like this: he wakes up at 6am, with Yuuri already entering his room with a traditional Japanese breakfast for him. Then, with his help, he stretches all his body so he doesn't lose any flexibility. With an ointment that the Japanese claims to be special, he receives massages all over his foot. Yuuri helps Victor to go to the Onsen, where they both relax in the hot springs. Victor does more stretching with Yuuri's help, trying not to drool over his body. Victor had noticed on the first day that there were stretch marks on his belly, hips and back, and a strange scar on his right shoulder. Then Yuuri lets him rest in the room until lunchtime. Yuuri leads him into the room where Mama Hiroko Katsuki serves lunch, Papa Katsuki discusses football with him and Mari ... Mari just watches him out of the corner of her eye. In the afternoon, Victor accompanies Yuuri in the ice rink and in the studio of Minako Okukawa, where he teaches and supervises children to ice skate and dance ballet. Back at the inn, they dine along with other clients, plunge back into the hot springs, again doing stretching. The night ends with Victor back in the room, talking to Yuuri until he falls asleep.

"Oyasuminasai, Vicchan." Yuuri says, touching his face and walking away, leaving the room.

The days go by and Victor realizes that not only the ankle is returning to normal skin color, but also the pain is also disappearing. Immediately, Yuuri passes more exercises for him, starting with running, going up and down stairs and dancing with him.

"Your body, before the injury, was accustomed to heavy exercises. With all the exercises of stretching that you have done since you arrived here, your body didn't suffer so much from the sudden change of movement because of the injury. Let's gradually begin to return it to the state it was before and further improve your physical fitness. " Yuuri explains to him.

Soon, both are running on the sands of Hasetsu beach, along with Makkachin and Vicchan. In addition, they both work out at the gym that sits inside the ice rink under the supervision of Takeshi Nishigori, Yuuri's childhood friend and owner of Hasetsu Ice Castle along with his wife, Yuuko Nishigori.

And then, Victork makes the first mistake.

 **...**

 __posted a photo on _ **Hasetsu Castle - Hasetsu - Japan.**_

 **[Photo: Victor making a victory sign with his right hand.** **In the background, a large eastern castle.]**

I am so happy! My wound is practically healed. I can not wait to get back to the fields. _**#AlmostHealed #ImBackBaby #BarcelonaFC #ThankYouJapan**_

 **13,485** Likes , **6,871** Reviews, **5,981** Shares

 **...**

 _ **TrashNikiforov:**_ Is he going back to the fields? But didn't he said he was going to retire?

 _ **EatShitKatsuki:**_ Don't believe that. It must have been Katsuki who posted about his retirement, and with that, make Victor's return stand out.

 _ **:**_ No one noticed that he even mentioned Katsuki in posting and thanked Japan instead?

 _ **VityaIsMine:**_ Of course he was not going to say anything about a stupid japanese who only knows how to be famous at the expense of others.

 _ **: EatShitKatsuki**_ I've known Yuuri Katsuki since he was small kid and one of the things I'm sure of is that he would never do anything like that. I closely followed Nikiforov throughout his recovery, and they always talked about his return to the fields.

 _ **: VityaIsMine**_ before you talk shit about someone you obviously do not know, do me the big favor of researching Yuuri Katsuki on Google. Thank you.

 _ **VityaIsMine:**_ And who are you, _**?**_

 _ **:**_ please research about Minako Okukawa as well.

 _ **Phichi + chu:**_ I'm very upset to see one of the best people I've ever met being criticized for something he didn't do it. I have lived with Yuuri for four years while he was studying in Detroit, and Yuuri has always been a person who does not like social networking.

 _ **:**_ The Yuuri I know is a shy, kind, polite, and glass-hearted person I've ever met. It was not easy for him to retire from the ice and dance after the aggression he suffered four years ago. But he would not take advantage of others' success or failure. Never.

 _ **MinamiKen:**_ Katsuki-sempai is my idol and I'm proud of it. It doesn't matter if he can no longer skate on ice. He will always be _#JapansAce_ .

 **...**

 **VityaIsMine:** _#HolyShit_

 **~ x ~**

 **#Betrayed? #**

The result of Victor's post was immediate. Hasetsu invaded the world media to the surprise of the small, quiet little town. Doors, glass and objects are broken, people are pushed and trampled, they would scream all over the corner. They find Victor and Yuuri on the beach, playing with the poodles, who soon notice the approaching crowd.

"Mr. Nikiforov! What about the allegations that you are gay?"

"Mr. Katsuki, are you both dating?"

"Is not it too early to be recovered from your injury?"

"Are you going to retire or are you going back to the fields?"

"Why are there two different posts on your Instagram?"

"Victor, go to Minako-sensei's studio and wait for my message. I'm going to Ice Castle, hiding there." Yuuri whispers.

"Right." Victor says, running along with the dogs to the studio.

When he gets there, only Makka arrives with him, which makes him panic.

"Don't leave." Minako says, locking himself with him.

"But Vicchan ..."

"Vicchan must have gone back to Yuuri. Don't worry." Minako looks at him, and he sits on the floor.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asks, sliding his hands into his silver hair.

"You don't know?" Minako asks, surprised.

"Yuuri will not let me use my cell phone, except to make phone calls. And I don't know Japanese to understand the news on Katsukis Television." Victor reveals, startled. "Why? What do you know?"

"And yet you still posted that picture? Are you crazy?" Minako asks, surprised that he listens.

"What is the problem?!" He exclaims, irritated.

"The problem is that you tagged Hasetsu, you idiot. That's why the media is here, making a fuss over you." She answers, holding her hand to her head. "I'm removing your banishment. Use your cell phone and see what they say not only about you, but about Yuuri as well.

And Victor obeyed. The news he finds is shocking. News about his sexuality, about his 'disappearance', about his involvement with Yuuri, about his post on Instagram saying he was going to retire ... _Wait a minute._ _What do you mean by post on Instagram?_

Victor immediately opens the app and accesses his account. There is a post 10 days ago, in which his retirement is announced.

"I did not ... I did not post this. Why the hell was I going to post this?" He exclaims, startled.

"Actually, it turns out your fans are accusing Yuuri of having made this post." Minako says, folding her arms.

She watches Victor uses his cell phone at the same time his hands shakes. _And then..._

"It makes sense. He might as well have picked up my cell phone and posted it."

"What the hell?! Yuuri will never ..." But Victor walks past her and leaves the studio.

He arrives at the inn, ignoring everyone's surprised eyes and noticing that Mari has just left Yuuri's room. Furious, Victor enters the room when he realizes she is distracted and sees the laptop closed and several papers on the table. He approaches and notices the half-open drawer and in it, the two papers used for him to choose. Papers with the same option.

"So that's it?" He says, putting his hand on his face and laughing.

Immediately he picks up his cell phone and buys a plane ticket to St. Petersburg. Without wasting time, he packs his bags and says goodbye to the Katsukis.

"Are you leaving without talking to my brother?" Mari asks him coldly.

"He lied to me." Victor says, looking at her with hatred. "He forced me to be treated and then posted on my social networks that I was going to retire. I'll bet he must have made a big money with me."

"I see that nothing will change your mind." She says, with a lit cigarette in her hand. "A little suggestion, you asshole. Before you speak ill of my brother to me, please remind me who Yuuri Katsuki really is."

Victor ignores her and leaves, back to Russia. What he does not understand is because he feels a strange pain in his chest. _No. Not in the chest._ _In the heart._

 **~ x ~**

"Vitya." He is frightened to see Lilia Baranoskaya and Yakov Feltsman there, waiting for him landing wing.

"Lila, Yakov, how good to see you again!" He says, excited.

But it freezes at the sight of their serious expression.

"Disappointing." Lilia says, frowning at him. "Absolutely disappointing."

"I expected more from you, Vitya." Yakov says, furious. "Come on, we have a press conference tonight."

"Ah, of course." Victor says, getting grumpy. "Finally the audience will know how stupid I was to believe in Yuuri Katsuki."

"You really are a fool." Lilia says, but Victor ignores her.

 **# Truth #**

In the building of the Russian Football Association, Victor, Yakov and Lilia are seated at the main table. To the surprise of the Russian striker, young Yuri Plisetsky, Georgi, Alexander, a few other players of the team and the president of the Association also sit at the table, all facing the reporters, who begin to take photos and record.

"How much did the Russian Association pay Katsuki to treat Nikiforov?"

"Nothing." Ivan Ilyanovich, President of the Association, replied. "There was no contract involving Dr. Katsuki and us."

"Indeed." Lilia responds, folding her arms. "I have known Yuuri Katsuki for a long time, after all, I was one of the judges who awarded him the Benois de la Dance competition 10 years ago.

Loud noises takes over the room. Victor looks at her in surprise.

"Please, make silence." Ilyanovich orders, coldly.

Soon the room is silent. A reporter takes the time to ask.

"Nikiforov, what do you have to say about your sexuality?"

"Why does it really matter? I am who I want to be. If I'm gay, I'm gay. If I am straight, I am straight." Victor answers, and widens his eyes, because that's what Yuuri said that to him in one of his conversations.

"What about your Instagram posts?"

"In fact, I posted the photo in Hasetsu Castle, but I never posted it talking about retirement." Victor responds with a forced laugh. "Yuuri did it."

Suddenly, almost everyone looks at him in surprise. And then, Yuri Plisetsky stands up, making the chair he was sitting on the floor. He approaches Victor and punches him right in his face.

"Are you out of your mind, old man?" He asks furiously. "You don't know anything, so don't accuse Katsudon like that out of nowhere."

"Katsudon?" Victor asks, surprised to hear the name of one of Mama Katsuki's meals coming from the Russian's mouth.

"Remember when I hurt my right wrist? At the beginning of the world cup?" When Victor claims with surprise, Yuri continues. "Katsudon, or rather Yuuri Katsuki, found me and took care of me. Even though I knew who I was, he did not hesitate. Thanks to him, it was nothing serious, and he even cooked Katsudon when he learned that I was going to spend the night alone, saying things like 'You're only 15, Yuri. You should not be alone.' I'm accustomed to being alone, but I can't deny that I had a lot of fun with him that night. When my grandfather got worse and no one cared with that, Yuuri Katsuki bought tickets for us and went with me to the Moscow hospital, where I stayed with my grandfather until he was treated by the doctors."

"In addition, investigations carried out with the help of Katsuki and the Russian police, pointed out that the post was made here from St Petersburg at the exact time both Katsuki and Nikiforov were in Japan." Yakov says, leaving Victor terrified.

"Are these the investigations Katsuki had mentioned when he and Nikiforov were approached?"

"That's right, but before going into detail, let's review that interview, as it is something of very importance for this press conference." Ilyanovich says, raising a control and pushing a button.

On the television beside them, everyone can see Yuuri saying something to Victor and the Russian player moving away. Several reporters start to go after the Russian, but are stopped by Yuuri, who says.

" _I can answer some of your questions, but please don't go after him._ "

Soon, it comes into focus. He looks ahead, beginning to cringe at being surrounded by reporters.

" _Mr. Katsuki, what about the accusation of the fans, who say that Nikiforov's posting about retirement was made by you?_ "

"Me _and Nikiforov have worked together to ensure his improvement so that he can come back healed and strong in the fields. Nikiforov had the chance to retire yes, but he even decided that he still wants to return to the fields and continue to be one of the best Russian soccer players._ "Yuuri responds, looking at the camera seriously.

As if looking directly at Victor.

" _Why doesn't Nikiforov put it on his social networks anymore?_ "

" _First of all, he's here to recover from the injury he suffered, not for pleasure, and for that I persuaded him not to use social networks, after all, a single post from him was enough and you're here, messing around and destroying my city and hurting people_ "Yuuri responds sharply, tilting his very pissed face to then. " _Any more questions?_ "

From the camera, you can watch the reporters looking at each other.

" _Mr. Katsuki, do you blame Nikiforov for the accident that made you retire from dancing and ice skating?_ " Someone asks, and Victor feels he does not breathe anymore.

To everyone's surprise, in that room, Yuuri opens a sad smile.

" _Finally someone who did their homework,_ " he says, clapping his hands. " _No. I don't blame Victor for what happened to me. After all, he and I were the victims of someone else._ "

" _What are you talking about?_ "

" _Exactly four years ago, I was in Sochi, getting ready to perform in the Grand Prix final along with the mentorship of Madame Lilia Baranoskaya. Unfortunately, I did not get to that point because a few days before, I accompanied a friend inside a bar and I ended up realizing that there were four Russian soccer players present, including Victor Nikiforov and Alexander Orlov, who were drunk, but I soon realized that there was something wrong with Nikiforov. It was then that I noticed one of the players putting a pill in his drink, which made me think it was a drug. I acted quickly and, pretending to be quite drunk, I went up among them and took Nikiforov's glass, dancing while pouring the drink on the ground .There, one of the players grabbed me by the shirt and I, with that, fell awkwardly and hit my shoulder in one of the tables._ "

Ivanovich notices that Alexander and two other players present listen to the pale Katsuki interview. Victor is crying, horrified by what he was hearing.

" _Apparently, it wasn't enough. I was kicked and kicked by 3 of the four soccer players, mainly on the shoulder, the displacement became serious fractures, and I spent 8 months between surgeries and therapies, because every night I had nightmares. Several doctors said that I could no longer dance or skate, and for me it was as if I had died. Because dancing was my life. And when false news about me began to emerge in the media, I decided to give up. But thanks to important people in my life, like Thai skater Phichit Chulanont, volleyball players Christophe Giacometti and Guang-Hong Ji, my mentor Minako Okukawa and my pupil Minami Kenjirou, I found my new path: Physical therapy."_ Yuuri stops talking, and takes a deep breath, his eyes filled with tears. " _Answering your question. That night, Nikiforov was fainted when I was beaten, so he should not remember much of what happened. He is not to blame if people who claim to be his friends actually want his evil. This is also one of the reasons why Nikiforov went to Hasetsu. After all, his own injury was not an accident. All details will be announced at a press conference that will be held in Russia …"_

Yuuri stops when he hears a sharp bark and turns away, his eyes widening. But the scene freezes at this very moment, because Ilyanovich paused it with the control.

"All things said by Katsuki are true. We checked the bar's security cameras and the bartender's testimony, and in fact, one of the players had put something in Nikiforov's drink. The police investigated the three at our request and indeed, with the help of Katsuki, who studied Nikiforov's ankle in detail, we were sure that this was not an accident but a cowardly act that may have cost us our World Cup continuity. " Ivanovich explains, attracting the attention of almost everyone present.

"I heard Orlov talking to two other players before training that day." Yuri Plisetsky says coolly. "He was bragging that he would finally have his space on the team, because he would take care of Nikiforov. 'A kick with the 'new' soccer shoes would be enough', he even said."

"That's a lie!" Orlov screams, already rising and going up to Plisetsky. "All you and the Japanese scum are saying are lies! "

"What are you talking about, Orlev?" Yakov asks, looking coldly at him. "Only Plisetsky accused you directly. Are you going to tell me that you're also guilty of Katsuki's injury and trying to drug Nikiforov?"

"Shut up!"Orlov screams, terrified.

"How did you feel, by playing, trampling, and kneading someone's dreams? How did you feel when you took the best of what happened in his life? How did you feel when you tortured a person who, despite not repenting for what he did, cries every night because he can't dance or skate like he used to? Do you know that Yuuri Katsuki was not only a danseur, but also a World Figure Skating Champion and an Olympic medalist?" Lilia says, and Orlov grows pale. "What about Vitya? Did you even care about him? Or did you pretend to be his boyfriend, waiting for the right moment to end him too? Do you still not realize that it was your narcissistic selfishness that brought you here to be humiliated worldwide?Maybe you should know, but this press conference is appearing all over the world and even if he does not compete anymore, Katsuki still has a great legion of fans and friends who certainly will go to great lengths to take revenge for him.

"We have nothing to do with him! He forced us to obey him, otherwise he would do the same thing to us with Nikiforov."

"It's true! Even in the bar we tried to stop him from drugging Nikiforov and knocking on Katsuki."

"You liars!"

While the collective focuses on the confusion, Victor leaves the room unnoticed. He was shaking a lot, and went to the bathroom, vomiting in the toilet the snack he had eaten on the plane. He cries a lot, unable to hold back the anguish, the pain, the hate, the loneliness he feels. At that moment, all he wants is just one thing. _One person._

 **# Love #**

"Yuuri!" He screams, sitting on the floor with both hands in his eyes. "Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri!"

"Yes?" He listens and raises his frightened face as he sees the Japanese man there, panting and looking at him with concern.

"Yuuri?" He whispers, lifting his hand and touching his face, which is also with streaks of tears that still fall. "You are really here?"

"Yes, you idiot." He responds, closing his eyes and letting himself be touched by the Russian. "Who do you think called Madame Baranoskaya to tell that you were traveling back to Russia? Who do you think warned Mr. Ivanovich to schedule the press conference for today? I planned to tell you all before that, but you run away from me."

"But I found the papers! You deceived me and forced me to accept being treated." He accuses Yuuri, who looks at him seriously.

"I did deceived you, but I never forced anything on you. I asked if you wanted to be treated and you agreed."

Victor looks at him in surprise, now remembering about it.

"Oh my God, it's true!" He exclaims, shedding more tears. "Forgive me, Yuuri, please forgive me."

"It's all right, Victor, I forgive you." And the Russian throws himself in his arms, which in spite of being surprised, sits and welcomes him in his arms, massaging his back.

"Yuuri, I remembered you, World Figure Skating Champion, which took place in Moscow, we took a selfie along with the other medalists and you congratulated me for winning the Champions League." Victor says, calming down slowly.

"Hmm." Yuuri continues to massage his back, with a smile on his face. "I thought you were cute that day, but when I realized that you did not remember me, I was a bit upset, and I was afraid if you remembered, you could remember what happened at the bar."

"That's right! You saved me, and I was so rude to you." Victor says, embarrassed to have been called cute by the Japanese, who looks at him with a smile on his face.

"Victor, it's okay." Yuuri says, touching his face with his left hand. "Don't worry."

"Hey, Yuuri?" Victor asks, watching him bow his face. "I know the place and the situation is not appropriate, but now, after I've thrown it all out, I feel I have even more things than I should say to you."

"What kind of things?" The Japanese man asks, and Victor gets up a little, getting to his knees and his face close to his.

Both breaths become the only sound for a while, while both just look at each other.

"You could take care of me ... Until I retire?" The Russian asks, noting Yuuri blinking twice at him, surprised.

"That is so ... boring!" Yuuri exclaims, to Victor's surprise. "I'd rather take care of you forever."

Victor gets scared by what he hears, making the Japanese laugh.

"What is it, is it so hard to believe that I want to be by your side forever?" Yuuri asks, lifting his hands and touching his face. "I love you, Victor Nikiforov."

And then, suddenly, Victor kisses him right there,on the floor of a toilet.

"Want to leave?" Yuuri asks, his face flushed.

"Don't need to say twice."

 **~ x ~**

 _Shocking Truth! Learn everything about what happened to Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov._

 **...**

 _Photos of Alexander Orlov taking part in Orgies, using drugs and participating in illegal gambling leaks through the internet._

 **...**

 _Male and female teenagers accuse Orlov of rape and abuse._

 **...**

 _Nikiforov returns to the fields with glory, and Katsuki accompanies him to Barcelona, where he opens a clinic and uses the internet to give free classes about health and dance._

 **...**

 **Two years later**

 __posted a photo in _ **Barcelona - Spain**_

 **[Photo: two right hands side by side with golden rings on the ring finger]**

*: ... o (≧ ▽ ≦) o ...: * _**Katsudon.Y**_ Said yes! ~ ('▽ ^ 人) _**#WeedingIsComming # SoonWeWillBeKatsukiNikiforov #SoHappy #InLoveWithKamonjis #InLoveWithKatsukiYuuri #ThankYouForEverythingMoyaLyubov**_

 **...**

 _ **Katsudon.Y:**_ _#Aishiteru_ Anata. (っ˘з) (˘⌣˘)


	2. Lady Nikiforov

**Chapter Notes**

 **Prologue from a fic that I might work soon. I hope you like the idea I had. Inspired by the Harlequin manga called Risou no Tsuma at Takurami wa, where the art is by Nakamura Chisato and the story of Elizabeth Boyer.**

 **I also decided to make the narration different. Each chapter will be an act, like a theatre's play.**

 **At the time of fiction, there are no terms to define genres and relations like today. So I'll leave that part here. Victor is gay and the son of an English noble family of Russian descent. Exactly because of this, the fact that he is gay is not accepted by his society and his family. Chris is Bisexual and is the one Victor uses when he wants to go to bed.**

 **I hope you like this fic.**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I also have now twitter. Just check einnosekai.**

 **~x~**

 _ **Act 0 ~ The Fake Bride and The Real Fake Bride**_

 _0.1_

 **London, December 1865 - Castle of the Royal Family of England**

 **Cast:** Prince Nikiforov's son, close relative of the English royal family, Victor Windsor Nikiforov. Son of the Lord of the Giacometti house, Christophe Giacometti. Extras.

Waltzes echo through the halls of the royal castle. The New Year's Eve party organized by the Queen of England is full of important figures, but even so, Victor Nikiforov is looking completely bored. First, your best friend is late, certainly courting some other lonely soul out there. Second, his mother is insisting on arranging a bride for him, after all he is 27 years old and still single. Third, his younger brother Yuri, in addition to not stopping cursing all the time, is wearing a completely ridiculous outfit.

On one of the benches, with a glass of champagne in his hand, Victor admires from afar the presentation of the Ballet company that now belongs to his maternal grandmother. From there, he watches Chris woo one of the dancers, but apparently, ends up being rejected by her. This surprises him, since there are few women who reject Christophe Giacometti.

And for the first time that night, Victor Nikiforov is laughing.

" _Mon Cher,_ why are you here?" Christophe asks, finally approaching him.

"I'm bored, Chris. And tired of hearing my mother hammering in my head about finding a bride." he says, sipping the rest of the champagne.

"Oh?" Christophe asks, approaching and sliding his right hand down Victor's waist, down to his hip. "Curiously, I'm also wishing for something fun. Same place? "

Victor licks his lips and smiles. Finally he will get what he wants. _Sex._

Victor Nikiforov has always been a man who is attracted to other men. But his social status and society itself does not see it with good eyes. Particularly when it comes to his mother, he insists on throwing him into the arms of any woman.

 **~ x ~**

 _0.2_

 **Cast:** Prince Nikiforov's son, close relative of the English royal family, Victor Windsor Nikiforov. Son of the Lord of the Giacometti house, Christophe Giacometti.

Sex with Christophe is good, but not enough to satisfy Victor. Even playing the role of woman in the sexual relationship between them, can not feel completely satisfied. Both are in the enormous bed, with no physical contact between them. Christophe is lying down, completely naked over the sheets. Victor is sitting on his right breasts, also naked and smoking absently in a cigarette.

"You know, I found a very pretty girl hours ago. She is one of the dancers of her grandmother's company and she dances divinely. "Christophe begins to say, making Victor look away.

"The woman who rejected you?" He asks, laughing. "I laughed when I saw the scene."

"Yes, she is. Just imagine, a woman rejecting me like that, out of nowhere. "Christophe also laughs, clearly picturing the scene. "Do you know what her name is? Yuri."

"No way!" Victor exclaims, surprised.

Both begin to laugh at the coincidence. Victor finds himself thinking of ways to use this to implicate his younger brother.

"You know, it would be really cool if a woman came out of nowhere by claiming to be your fiancé." Christophe comments, and Victor looks at him in surprise. "It's just a sudden idea I had."

Christophe shrugs, but Victor finds himself wide-eyed.

"That's it!" He exclaims, startling the other man. "All I have to do is create a wife."

"How are you going to do this?" Christophe asks, looking at him in surprise.

"I'm going to travel to Japan soon, to visit the Katsukis, old friends of my family. You know, their son died four years ago in that terrible fire. So, coming back to the subject, let's say that I found there a beautiful girl who enchanted me and I asked for her hand in betrothal. But ... she's sick, so she can't travel to here yet. "Victor says and Chris is surprised by what he says. "Wait, let me get a paper and a pencil."

Victor then begins to write details about his fake bride.

"Call her Yuri. Like the dancer. It's easy for you to remember. "Christophe suggests, and Victor agrees, already writing on paper.

 _Yuri Nikiforov, 23, Japanese._ _Long black hair, brown eyes, simple family._ _Skilled in dance, in the kitchen, intelligent and inside subjects such as politics and everyday affairs._ _She is a kind and educated girl, but she has a weak body, so she is not able to travel to London yet._ _They first met in an open market where she helped him communicate with a salesman and Victor was delighted by her._

"I think that's enough," Victor says, pleased with what is written on the paper.

 **~ x ~**

 _0.3_

 _ **Four months later**_

 **London - Nikiforov Mansion - Whitehall**

 **Cast:** Prince Nikiforov's son, close relative of the English royal family, Victor Windsor Nikiforov. Lord of the House Nikiforov, Prince Alexei Windsor Nikiforov. Madame of the house Nikiforov and wife of Prince Alexei, Madame Yuliana Plisetsky Nikiforov. Lord of the house Plisetsky and father of Madame Yuliana, Lord Nikolai Plisetsky. Madame Baranoskaya and Director of the Company Rostelecom de Balé, Madame Lilia Baranoskaya Nikiforov. Second son of the house Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky Nikiforov.

"So that's it, my dearest mother." Victor says, trying not to let himself be overcome by the eyes of everyone present. "I'd like to ask you to stop arranging possible wives, since I promised my hand and my heart to my dear Yuri."

"How dare such woman to have my name? I don't accept it, "Yuri complains, glaring at Victor angrily.

"And where is this girl, Vitenka? Why isn't she at your side here and now? "Madame Yuliana asks, staring at her eldest son seriously.

"My dearest mother, please forgive this undone but my plans were rather to bring her into this house. But my Yuri is recently recovering from an accident that suffered days before we left and I decided not to bring her with me because of this. "Victor takes a deep breath, noting that his maternal grandmother, Madame Lilia, only watches him with a frown as she the others argued among themselves about this information.

He returns to look at his mother, who looks at him with a smile on his face.

"Very well. In consideration of this girl, I will no longer seek a bride for you. I'm so happy! I can finally start preparing your marriage, "Yuliana says excitedly. "Vitenka, my dear. Try to bring this girl over here as soon as possible. I look forward to meeting you. "

Sweating coldly, all that remains for Victor is to agree to her request. He smiles and decides to take two more bites at the dinner in front of him before taking leave and withdrawing.

 **...**

"What do you think, Lilia?" Nikolai asks, sitting down in an armchair, next to his wife, who is also seated, admiring the nearby fire.

"I thought it very convenient that Vitya had arranged a bride so soon, and a foreigner one, by the way." she replied, frowning.

"I know," Nikolai agrees, sighing. "I could see that Victor grew paler when he had been asked to bring such a girl here."

He looks at Lilia, who has her right hand on her face in reflection.

"Are you planning something?" He asks, and she looks at him with a smile.

"Yes," she replied, smiling at him. "Do you want to know what it is?"

"No." Nikolai chuckles. "Surprise me."

 **~ x ~**

 _0.4_

 **Cast:** Prince Nikiforov's Prince's son, relative of the English royal family, Victor Windsor Nikiforov. Yuri Nikiforov, false bride of Victor Nikiforov. Extras.

 _ **2 months later**_

 **Paris**

Strange things begin to happen when Victor is on a business trip in Paris. Initially, letters containing expenses in his name appear in the hotel he is staying in. Obviously, Victor refuses to pay for them, ripping them and throwing them into the fireplace. New letters arrive, this time containing the name 'Yuri Nikiforov', which makes it seem strange. The trip back to London was the most stressful for him.

 **London - Nikiforov Mansion - Whitehall**

"Vitenka, dear, why are you here?" His mother asks in surprise.

"What do you mean, my dearest mother?" Victor asks, confused.

"Don't give me that. You should be at home taking care of your fiancée. "Yelena Nikiforova responds, her eyes widening. "She's a special girl, Vitenka. Take care of her. Oh, I can not wait to talk to her again. "

"My dearest mother, what are you talking about?" Victor asks, terrified.

"Your esteemed bride, Vitenka," Yelena replied, putting her hands on her waist. "She's waiting for you in your mansion. I must say she has good taste, Vitenka. Don't worry, me and your grandmother paid for the shopping she did earlier. "

"Oh ..." Victor then panics.

 _Because there shouldn't be such a bride._

Hastly, he says goodbye to his mother and leaves.

 **London - Nikiforov Mansion - Chelsea**

It was only Victor Nikiforov who opened the door of his mansion to realize that something was wrong. Upright curtains flutter in the wind that passes through the semi-open windows, a huge red carpet with golden edges decorates the floor just inside the entrance, jars of flowers, lamps, armchairs ... objects he has never seen before. Conversations and laughter echo through the main hall from the dining room. All he least expects is to see servants, butlers, and strangers sitting at the table, talking and having lunch.

"What's going on here?" Victor asks, making everyone shut up. "What a shame! Who in good conscience has allowed mere servants to sit at this table? "

"I allowed it." A voice from behind him makes him turn around and look at a woman with long black hair, Asian-looking face and big dark brown eyes looking at him coldly. "Welcome back, my dearest fiance. I hope your trip to Paris has been fruitful. "

"You ..." Victor looks at her in horror as she is identical to the woman he and Christophe had created months ago. "Are you real?"

She looks at him in surprise, and then hides her mouth with a hand, giggling.

"Yes I am. I'm better, thanks to your kindness and your love. "she responds, tilting her face and smiling at him. "Surprise?"

"Come with me," Victor says, taking her arm and pulling her into an empty room.

When he closes and locks the door, the woman sits in one of the armchairs.

"You're not Yuri Nikiforov," Victor says, turning around and glaring at her. "Yuri Nikiforov, my bride, does not exist."

"First, my dearest fiance. My name is Yuuri. Yuuri Okukawa and now Nikiforov too. "the woman says, crossing her legs under the long dark blue and gray dress and raising her right hand, resting her beautiful face on it. "And no matter what you say, everyone already knows me as your dearest bride. Your family, your employees, your neighbors... "

"How dare you!" Victor exclaims, punching the door behind him.

"Well, it's not my fault if everyone was wary of your 'Yuri's' authenticity. Especially your dearest mother, who cried with joy when I introduced myself to her. "she says, looking at him seriously.

"And why are you pretending to be my fiancée? Don't make me laugh. What do you get out of it? Money? Prestige? Believe me when I say you will not get a penny from me ... "

"Protection." she responds, interrupting him. "I gain protection, my dearest fiance."

And then, to Victor's surprise, she gets up and begins to unbutton the top of the dress.

"What ..." He starts to ask, but stops when he feels his breath fail to see huge burn scars where her breast should be.

"Help me, and I'll help you." Yuuri says, and Victor realizes there's fear in her eyes. "Please."

And Victor, seeing himself trapped by circumstances he himself created, decides that it is better to accept her presence in his life. He barely knows it, but that is the beginning of the huge transformation he will go through. After all, Yuuri Okukawa Nikiforov carries with her much more than burns in her body.


	3. One More Time, One More Chance

**This Fic got nice feedback in AO3 and FFN, so it become one of the 2nd Anniversary Project. This time, we will see future Victor's POV, with Yuuri's retirement program, Yuuri's POV struggling with the past, Sochi and Osaka, and the moment when history is being rewritten.**

 **Also, I'm revealing who is the red-haired woman who appeared with Yuuri's hospital room and the letter she was tasked to give to future Victor. If you google 'Eien no Sekai', one of the first options is a brazilian blog. Yes, it's mine. The butterfly is a reference to a certain witch called from the mangá/anime xxxHOLiC.**

 **In AO3, almost all Yuuri's programs have Youtube links. All Anniversary fics will have it too. Thank you very much for you support.**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I have now twitter. Check eiennosekai for news about me and my fics.**

 **~x~**

At age 27, Victor Nikiforov wons gold in the Grand Prix Final, meets Yuuri Katsuki for the first time and falls in love.

At 28, he becomes his coach, knows him better and his family, becomes engaged and sees his student win silver in the Grand Prix Final.

At 29, he finds it difficult to choreograph programs for himself and Yuuri. Yuuri suggests that he himself wants to choreograph some of his future shows, but Victor denies it. Yuuri wins the Grand Prix Final, the 4 Continents Championship and the World Championship. Victor is third in the Grand Prix Final and sees himself very stressed.

At 30, he marries Yuuri. Stress only increases.

At 32, he suffers an accident in the free program of the Russian National Championship and is forced to retire. Far from Yuuri, he finds himself in a bar to forget the melancholy. There he meets a man named Mikhail Irinev, gets drunk and wakes up in a bed, next to him, both naked. The pain in the hips makes him realize that he had sex with Mikhail and betrayed Yuuri while realizing that with Mikhail, he does not have to be anything. Since then, he has met Mikhail instead of being with Yuuri.

At 35, he discovers by spending the night with Mikhail that Yuuri retires, having Yakov and Lilia as coaches in his place. This surprises him and uses the cell phone to watch him, but Mikhail takes his cell phone and throws it hard on the wall, breaking into pieces. Laughing loudly, Mikhail asks him why he is now caring for his husband if he has been cheating on him for years. And then, Mikhail rapes him violently.

He returns home and is scared to see it empty. All Yuuri's things are no longer there and not even Makkachin. When he sees a bookcase with erased incenses and a picture of Makkachin, he notices that his dog has died and he did not even know it. Picking up his laptop, he enters the name of his beloved and sees the news.

 _ **Yuuri Katsuki wins third gold medal in the Grand Prix Final again without the presence of his coach, Victor Nikiforov.**_ _**When asked about this, skater declares 'No Comment'.**_

 _ **Katsuki announces his theme for this year's competitions with two programs choreographed by himself.**_ _**'Sayonara' in Japanese means 'Goodbye'.**_ _**Is this a message for someone?**_

 _ **Katsuki skates at the World Championship without using his wedding ring on his finger.**_ _**Could this mean that Katsuki and Nikiforov split up?**_

 _ **With two beautiful programs, a exhibition that brought tears to everyone's eyes, a new record on the short, free programs and the full scores, a Quad Flip-Triple Flip and a perfect Quad Axel, Yuuri Katsuki announces retirement.**_ _**Click here to watch the videos of the programs.**_

 _ **Mysterious man posts photos lying with Victor Nikiforov and commenting that he has been sleeping with him for years.**_ _**Yuuri Katsuki, surrounded by reporters who demanded a statement from him about it and the ex-skater, has a panic attack that is filmed live and faints. Apparently, he did not know anything.**_

 _ **Witnesses said they had seen Yuuri Katsuki at Pulkovo airport, boarding a flight to Japan.**_

 **...**

"What did I do?"

Victor opens the link and sees Yuuri's short program first. 'Coming Home' by Skylar Gray is sadness, with a touch of Agape. Yuuri uses 3 quads (Loop, Salchow and Lutz) and Victor sees himself crying. After all, since Victor didn't see him or answer his calls and messages, he decided to show the world his decision. He then sees the free program, 'Derpatures' from Egoist, in japanese. To his surprise, the video is captioned. This time, Victor falls apart to see the person who taught him to love and live crying while ice skating an impeccable program with a Quad Flip-Triple Flip at the end.

 _Wait, where's Quad Axel?_

Then he opens the last video, which is of the one of Display and that also is subtitled. 'Goodbye' is an original composition and Victor sees that the only jumps in the program are the Quad Flip at the beginning and the Quad Axel at the end. Victor closes the laptop hard at the end and sits down on the couch, lying down and crying, hugging a cushion until he falls asleep.

 **...**

Victor wakes up at the buzzer. With a headache and his whole body, he rises with a loud groan and blinks, strangely in the darkness of his apartment.

"Yuuri, can you turn on the light?" He asks, still disoriented.

When the only answer he receives is the buzzer, he finally remembers that his husband is no longer there. He jumps up and staggers, goes to the door, wishing it's Yuuri on the other side of the door. But when he opens it is not him but an Asian-looking girl, red hair and green eyes. She is wearing a long red buttoned up jacket and black boots and a bag.

"Can I help you?" He asks, looking at her seriously.

"Mr. Nikiforov?" She asks, and he nods. "My name is Haruyuki Kunogi and I'm here to talk to you."

"Can not be later? I'm really tired now, "Victor says, bracing himself to close the door in her face.

"It's about Lord Yuuri Katsuki." That makes him freeze and look in surprise. "Mr. Nikiforov, I'm sorry to inform you that Mr. Katsuki is currently in an induced coma, to be treated for a disease whose treatment is almost impossible."

"What?" He asks, startled.

She takes a black card from her pocket and gives it to him. He picks it up and looks, seeing a bright purple butterfly mark and the names **Eien at the Sekai Health Institution. Haruyuki Kunogi, CEO.**

"I'm working on Mr. Katsuki's treatment and I'm also responsible for his induced coma. And for him to be treated properly, his conscience at this point is 8 years ago, where he needs to fix the mistakes of his past. "Haruyuki says, putting his arms back.

"Mistakes?" Victor asks, frowning.

"Sochi is one of them," she says, looking at him seriously. "And Vicchan."

"How do you know that?" He asks, startled, watching her smile at him.

"I know everything," she says, taking a step forward and touching him on the cheek. "I know how sorry you are for what you did. I know that all you want now is to have Yuuri back. Unfortunately I'm not Yuuri Katsuki, but I bring something from him to you. He gave me moments before went into a coma. "

She takes a white paper out of the bag and reaches for it. He picks it up and sees that it is an envelope with the name ' _Vitenka_ ' written in Russian. Victor's lips quiver as he recognizes Yuuri's handwriting. He opens the envelope, and takes out a paper. The first thing he notices is the drawings of poodles, ice skates, ice floe rings on the inside, and the word Victuuri inside a heart. At that moment, his body is shaking all over.

 **...**

 _Vitenka, Vitya, Vicchan._

 _Forgive me._

 _It seems like I've demanded too much from you when I asked you to go back to the ice and be my coach at the same time._ _I already imagined how hard this should be for you, and I blame myself for not being stronger, kinder, more considerate and more present, and not being able to help you when you needed it most._ _Incredibly, my anxiety insists on blaming you for all that has happened._ _It says you could have talked to me, accepted my ideas of choreography, accepted the suggestion of Coach Feltsman to help you with me._ _Funny, isn't it?_

 _You don't have to ask for forgiveness, for I have already forgiven you from the beginning._ _I forgive you because I know you needed something to escape the pressure I put on your shoulders._ _The only person I don't forgive is myself for putting you in this situation and I am sorry for not hearing that you hate me._ _So I'll fix all the mistakes I made, starting with Sochi._

 _I'm sorry, Victor, for making decisions without your consent._ _I'm sorry, Victor, for having demanded of you something that was not ready._ _I'm sorry, Victor, for not being good enough to help you._ _And I'm sorry, Victor, for not being able to be by your side any more._

 _If there's only one thing I don't forgive you for, it's about Makkachin._ _Every day, I would take her to the ice arena and return with him to what should be our home._ _Without you, Makkachin was the one who bound me to Russia, in this apartment full of painful memories._ _She died in peace, sleeping, 2 years ago._ _After days without eating, without sleeping and without even moving from the sofa in the living room, I was tired._ _With the help of Lilia-sensei, Coach Yakov and the russian skaters, I was able to get up and skate for another season._

 _Now, only you, my family, my friends and most important acquaintances, and Haruyuki-san know about my illness._ _I don't want it to be divulged to the world and with that, you will be treated as the culprit for it._ _I already talked to our friends and my family and with the help of Morooka, I exposed the truth about the man who was with you with the help of Phichit._ _You can be relieved that he will not bother you anymore._

 _Did you watch my last championship?_ _If so, I hope you enjoyed it._ _If not, it's ok. It's not that important._

 _Sayonara, Victor._ _I Will Always Love You._

 _Yuuri Katsuki._

 **...**

Victor kneels on the floor, hugging the letter and crying loudly. Haruyuki Kunogi enters the apartment, closes the door and kneels in front of him, consolidating him. Victor hugs her and continues to cry until sleeping.

 **~ x ~**

I wake up so abruptly that when I do, I'm already dropping to my knees on the floor. Around me, several types of sounds hammer in my head, and I feel myself being lifted by several arms and placed back on the bed. I watch doctors and nurses talking to each other about me, and I wonder why I'm in the hospital and why the hell my whole body hurts. I end up being immobilized and I get scared to see a nurse stick a syringe in my right arm. When I least expect it, my sight gets dark.

 **...**

I wake up slowly. I don't feel any more pain, and there is no such noise. I turn my head, and am surprised to see Ketty sitting next to me, concentrating entirely on a book. I'm surprised to see how young she is. So young that it looks more like their university days. I open my mouth to speak, but I panic at not being able to. Fortunately, she notices my movements and is soon at my side, helping me breathe.

"That's right, Yuuri. Take a deep breath, fasten and release, just as I am doing. "I hear her and I feel my hand touching her breasts where I can feel the way she is breathing. "That's it. Once again. And again."

When I calm down, I look at her and hug her, scaring her. After all, in this time, Yuuri Katsuki was a young man who was shy, quiet and full of anxiety. A Yuuri Katsuki before Victor Nikiforov.

"Yuuri?" Ketty asks, as we walk away.

I pull away from her, and feel her touch my left cheek, which is wet. _Oh. I'm crying._ But before we could talk or do anything, the bedroom door opens and 3 people enter. A doctor, a nurse, and ... _Haruyuki-san_ ?

"Mr. Katsuki. I see you're aware. "The doctor says, smiling. "How are you feeling?"

I point to my throat, and I shake my head, to the surprise of most of them and Ketty. The doctor soon examines my mouth and makes me go through examinations, soon detecting and making official the fact that I no longer have the capacity to speak.

"It may be a psychological problem, after all, the accident he suffered almost killed him," Haruyuki-san says, making the doctor look.

"It's a possibility," the doctor says, sighing.

"Accident?" Ketty asks, terrified.

"Mr. Katsuki here came to us as the victim of a run over and was between life and death. Even in the middle of the surgery, he had a cardiac arrest and spent almost 20 minutes in that state, when his heart miraculously hit him again. "The doctor explains and I open my eyes.

I look at Haruyuki-san, who is smiling and gives me ... _a wink_ ?

"All the other examinations performed hours before Lord Katsuki awaken no longer detect any abnormalities. Then tomorrow you can go home. "The doctor declares and I nod, eager to get out of here.

The nurse begins to remove the adhesives that attach to my heart and the needle in my right arm, which gives me fluids from 2 different sera. She puts on a bandage and when she looks at me, she smiles at me.

"Mr. Katsuki, why don't you use your cell phone to communicate with others?" Haruyuki-san suggests as soon as the nurse and doctor leave the room.

I look around, looking for my things. Ketty takes it from her pocket and holds it out. I notice that the screen was all cracked and the cover with the drawings of the poodles broken in several places. _Oh_ ...

"It does not work anymore. But the SD is intact, so you didn't miss much. "She says, and I take the device with both hands. I watch her put the book in her backpack and put it on her shoulder. "Phichit and Celestino will be coming later. I have class in a little while, so I need to go now. "

I open a smile and nod. She looks at me in surprise, and leaves the room. I look back at Haruyuki-san, who looks at me coldly.

"Welcome, KT-112935, to the year 2014." She says, scaring me. "Do not worry, I plan to be by your side until the 6-month deadline ends. I will be your therapist, your physiotherapist, your friend and your sponsor during this time. "

I nod, after taking minutes to understand what she says. She takes a notebook and pen from her bag and holds it out to me.

"How about we start with how you want to spend those 6 months?" She suggests and I accept the items, beginning to write certain things in it.

 _\- Back to Hasetsu - see my family_

 _\- Control my weight_

 _\- Create new programs and pack new costumes for Sochi_

 _\- Prevent the death of Vicchan_

 _\- Do not fail in Sochi_

 _\- Do not drink at the banquet_

 _\- Do not make Victor Nikiforov fall in love with me_

 _\- Participate in the 4 Continents Championship_

 _\- Create new programs for Yurio, Victor and Yuuri of this time._

I show her the notebook, watching her carefully read the written items. She looks at me seriously and nods.

"That's a good start. Don't worry, I'll talk to your coach about the trip and your training. I'm sure he'll understand. "She says, and I shake my head in surprise. "Do you have any idea of the new programs?"

I shake my head, frowning. In fact, preparing new programs 2 months before the Grand Prix Final is absurd.

"In that case, we can start skating basic ice skating in order for you to adapt to this body. Needless to say, you will have to do several exercises to improve your motor conditioning, and control your weight. You have the technical knowledge of the future, you just need to prepare the body to do it. "

I shake my head, satisfied with what I hear from her.

 **...**

The bedroom door opens and I am immediately attacked by a body, which makes me lie down hard on the bed. Scared, I notice that Celestino is there, looking at me seriously. Soon I realize that the culprit for attacking me is none other than Phichit, who is now crying out loud. I return the hug, feeling again that tears flow from my eyes. We both stayed like this for a long time.

"Do you intend to go back to Hasetsu?" Celestino asks when we finally calm down.

I nod, watching him.

"You really can't talk?" Phichit asks, worried, and I shake my head. "Do the doctors know the reason?"

I shrug, because there really is no plausible explanation for the fact that I can not say anything more. I look at him with a smile on his face, holding his hand tightly.

"Your doctor says coming home will do you good. Your teachers have volunteered to email you the lessons and get your questions answered via Skype. But you will have to come back after the Grand Prix to do your final tests. "Celestino informs me and I say, surprised at what I hear.

 **...**

That night, the dreams began. _Or were they nightmares?_ Memories of my life when I was with Victor.

 **~ x ~**

A week later, I'll meet at Fukuoka airport. Using a cane, a face mask and a cap, Haruyuki-san and I drove up to a taxi. I feel that my body is exhausted because of the bad nights and the flight. The trip to Yu-topia takes a long time and I find myself falling asleep right there. When I wake up, we're very close to my family's inn. I open a smile, and look at Haruyuki-san, who is typing something on a laptop.

She notices me and smiles.

"Did you sleep well?" She asks, closing the laptop.

I nod, hiding my mouth with my right hand to hide a yawn. Obviously I'm still sleepy and not very comfortable because I slept sitting, but I can't do anything about jet-lag. I always hated to travel by plane because of it.

When Haruyuki-san opens the door of the inn, I panic to see that Minako-sensei, Yuu-chan, Nishigori and the triplets, and other clients were there as well. On top of them, a banner with the words 'Welcome back, Yuuri!'

"Congratulations on qualifying for the Grand Prix final, Yuuri!" They scream, scaring me.

I am hugely embraced by my mother and sister, who were too excited to see me there. I was holding on to not cry, but a loud Yip made me gasp and freeze. Soon, I hear the nostalgic noise of Vicchan's paws and soon I see him approaching me.

I pick him up and hug him tightly. I bury my face in his brown fur, dropping to my knees on the floor and crying a lot. 18 years. 18 years without Vicchan, in my time. And now that I'm here, I will not let that happen again.

 _ **Vicchan?**_

I get scared, wide-eyed. I recognize that voice.

 _ **What's going on here?**_ _**Why am I in Hasetsu?**_ _**Why am I hugging Vicchan and feeling so much pain inside me?**_ _**Who are you?**_

I look at Haruyuki-san, and I see her talking to my father. Taking a deep breath, I get up still carrying my poodle. With my cell phone, I send a message to her and go to my old room, avoiding looking at the walls.

 _Hi, Yuuri Katsuki._ _I am Yuuri Katsuki and I came from the future to fix the mistakes that happened in my time._

 _ **Mistakes?**_ _**What kind of mistakes?**_

I take a deep breath, lying on the bed with Vicchan on my lap and stroking his head.

 _In my time, I received news about the death of Vicchan hours before the free program in Sochi._ _Because of this, I decided to eat compulsively and coupled with depression, made me bomb in the program, where I ended in last._

 _ **Vicchan dies?**_ _**Why?**_ _**He's so healthy!**_

 _He had been running over._ _One of the customers left the door half open and he left without anyone noticing._ _Mari was the one who missed him first, and when he noticed the door, he ran off down the street, but it was too late._

 _ **Oh ... And I stubbornly just made excuses to not go home.**_ _**University, training, money and competitions.**_ _**If I bombed Sochi, that means I retired and became a disappointment, didn't I?**_

I laugh, wondering what kind of reaction he will have when I reveal certain details of his future.

 _What if I tell you that I win the Grand Prix, the World Cup, the 4 Continents and the Olympics in Pyeong-Chang, I have all the Quads on my belt, I'm married to my coach ..._

 _ **Wait!**_ _**I married Celestino?**_

 _Ah._ _No, no._ _Calm down, please._ _Me and Celestino decided to terminate his contract with me after failing the nationals, months after Sochi._ _I was going to retire, yes, but because of a certain person who suddenly declared that he was going to be my coach while bathing naked in the onsen..._

 _ **What?!**_ _**Who?**_

 _Victor._

 _ **Victor?**_ _**You mean ... Victor Nikiforov?**_ _**He became my coach?!**_ _**And I married him?!**_ _**It's a lie!**_ _**I don't believe you!**_

 _Too bad I can not prove it to you._ _And unfortunately, having Victor Nikiforov as my coach and husband has also become a mistake that I want to fix._

 _ **Like what?**_

 _I'm sorry, Yuu._ _I'm tired of the trip._

I close my eyes, feeling very tired. Again, I dream of Victor. But I'm not the only observer at that moment. Beside me, a younger version of me is also there, watching everything with surprise.

 **~ x ~**

"YK-112935. Do you have any idea of the new programs? "Haruyuki-san asks, watching me devour a nearly whole bottle of water.

I shake my head, releasing a long sigh.

"So I guess you need it," she says, picking up a cell phone and making a familiar melody play from it.

 _Yuri on Ice._

When it ends, another familiar song echoes. _On Love: Eros._ And then, it ends with _Agape_ . I stare at her in surprise.

' _How did you get the songs?_ 'I ask, using my new cell phone.

"Your friend Ketty and her friends recorded according to the composition I gave to her. The same thing was with Yuri on Ice, "she replied, winking at me. "And then? What do you think about redoing Victor's old choreography? We can even surprise everyone. Imagine, in Sochi, you use Agape with Quad Toe-Loop and Quad Salchow. And Yuri on Ice with both, but like combos. You still have a chance to skate in another event but be careful because your time will end hours after the performance on the 4 Continents. "

' _I want to skate in the 4 Continents._ _It will be in Osaka, so it will be perfect to say goodbye._ _About my show, there's a song I've heard in the past called One More Time, One More Chance by Yamazaki Masayoshi._ _I think she's perfect for me. '_ I show her, and she smiles.

"I know this music. I even know she has an English version by Beni Arashiro. Do you want me to see if you can skate with them? "She asks and I nod my head twice. "Okaaay, break is over. I want to first 10 Toe-Loop. "

I nod again, leaving the water bottle and my cell phone with her and pulling away, gaining speed and starting to jump Quad Toe-Loops.

"Salchow!" She screams and I obey. "Flip!"

And I obey, starting to feel my tired body as I land my last Flip.

"Very well. After the GPF, we can focus our training on the Lutz, Loop and Axel Quads. I know you know how to perform these jumps, but you are not fully accustomed to the body. Drink water and give me Lutz, Loop and Axel triples. Then I want to see all the artistic components. In the end, I want you to dance Yuri on Ice from your GPF to me. "

I obey, surprised by the fact that she understands so much about the sport and about me. I open a smile, for I end up reminding myself what kind of entity it is.

 **~ x ~**

 **Sochi - Russia - GPF**

Being back in Russia makes me sad. Thankfully Haruyuki-san suggested that I bring Vicchan and Mari with me. And then, the night of the short program of the GPF arrives. And with that, I see him again. Obviously, Victor skates well and earns a good score. But I know I can skate better than him. And that's what I do. I skate to Agape with a worried Celestino (Because Haruyuki-san decided not to reveal the changes of my programs for him until the last minute) and I break his record. I nod to Chris from afar, and return to the hotel. On my cell phone, messages from Phichit, Ketty, Minako-sensei and my parents congratulate me on the score and wish me good luck in the free program.

I thought everything was going to be okay in the free program. Until I realize that I'm going to skate shortly after Victor's Stammi Vicino. I couldn't contain my tears and I almost laughed when he looked at me in surprise.

"You and that woman are planning something, are not you?" Celestino asks, when I'm drinking water.

I just open a smile for him, hug him and move away to the center, getting in position. Yuri on Ice that I skated in my past and I will skate now was a choreography that Victor created, but I always knew she was not so perfect to demonstrate what I really feel. So, without my Victor knowing, I created a new choreography for it. And it's this choreography that I decided to skate in Osaka, after Haruyuki-san realized how important she was to me. And with that choreography, I break two more records and become the gold medalist. At the press conference, Celestino reveals to me about my silence and my accident.

Yuri Plisetsky comes out and to my surprise, I am pleased to have defeated Victor. It makes me smile for a long time.

I skate the English version of One More Time, One More Chance, sung by Beni Arashiro. And with the help of Haruyuki-san, I'm not going to the banquet. I return to Hasetsu, where I am received with a feast in Yu-topia.

...

 _First bug fixed: Have not come back home before Sochi._

 _Second error fixed: Vicchan having suffered an accident._

 _Third mistake fixed: Have failed in Sochi._

 _Room bug repaired: Have attended the banquet._

 _Fifth Mistake Fixed: Having Victor Nikiforov fall in love with me when he was drunk._

 _Now, just need to spend more time with my family and Vicchan, train and participate in the Championship of the 4 Continents, which will be in Osaka._

 _About Vitya ... I do not know._ _The review in Sochi made me question my feelings._ _My decisions._ _I love him, yes._ _And that's what hurts the most._

 **...**

 **Osaka - Japan - 4 Continents Contest**

Surprising everyone by skating to the sound of Eros. Even to myself, for having laughed and winked at Victor as soon as I see him. I break Agape's record and show that I can also be a sexy ice demon with Quads Loop, Salchow, Lutz, and Flip. All are jumps that other skaters can, but never together in one program. With the new choreography of Yuri on Ice, finalized with a Quad Axel, I break again the records and I finish the tournament in first. And then, to my surprise, Victor approaches me and compliments me. I open a smile and bow to him, taking a deep breath not to enter a panic attack. When he asks me about a hotel in Hasetsu, I see myself inviting him to Yu-topia. After all, I can not deny that it was because of Victor that I changed. He made me improve both in skating and in person.

"Yuuri." I listen to Celestino and bow back to Victor, walking away from him.

"Are you okay?" Haruyuki-san asks, next to me.

I look at her with a smile on her face and nod.

"Get ready. Tomorrow will be your last day. "She warns me and I take a deep breath, nodding again.

 _I think ... there are no more mistakes to be fixed._

 _I can leave in peace now._

 _But ... Why is my heart hurting so much?_

 **...**

At the hotel, before bed, I write a letter to Victor in Russian, explaining everything. I spend the night crying until I sleep.

In the morning, I post the letter. I isolate myself in my room, where I create messages for Celestino, Phichit, Chris, Ketty, Minako-sensei, the Nishigoris, Mari and my parents until the afternoon, starting to prepare for my Show program, where I skate the original version of One More Time, One More Chance. Later in the hotel, Haruyuki-san touches my arm, making me look.

"One Minute, YK-112935." She tells me, and I nod.

I lift my cell phone and send the messages. I hug Vicchan, filling him with affection.

 _Goodbye, Yuu._ _Now it's up to you._

I try to get to bed, but my vision dims before, and all I know is that I'm falling to the ground.

 **~ x ~**

Yuuri Katsuki traveled and changed the past. So far so good. But in doing so, he created a parallel future, which is where he woke up and discovered that he was still married to Victor. But that does not mean that the timeline where Victor Nikiforov betrayed him was erased.

In this timeline, Yuuri Katsuki should not survive the disease and die, since his consciousness was in another timeline. Victor, devastated by his guilt, try to commit suicide. But Haruyuki Kunogi decided to intervene again before that happened. She is an entity that is also known as Hator, Venus, Aphrodite, Freya, Lakshmi, Benten by the spread peoples of the planet. She, with the power of love, united the two temporary lines, making them one.

One where Yuuri survives the illness in the future, One where Victor had not betrayed him because when he read the letter, he decided to make things different.

Because despite everything, both discovered a unique feeling that is greater than any other: Love.


	4. My Heart & Soul

**This fic will be an unprecedented experience for me. After all it is my heart and my soul that I will be writing for all of you. Certain peculiar circumstances in this fic are based on my own life, which I decided to use as inspiration for Yuuri Katsuki of this fic. Poetry is mine. When I write the complete Fic, I will open for requests for poetry, which at your choice, may or may not be incorporated into the fanfic.**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I also have a twitter. Just check einnosekai.**

 **Also check** **.com for Yuuri's Blog.**

 **~x~**

Victor Nikiforov is a young actor who started to get famous while working on a Russian movie called Dancing on Ice!, to which he played the role of one of the main characters, an aspiring kid to be an ice skater. When the film was released in theaters, it made immediate success and received favorable reviews by magazines specializing in motion pictures. With Dancing on Ice!, Nikiforov won several international awards and with that, he started to build his own fame and make his mark in the world of acting.

In a small town in the Kyushu region of Japan, a boy who has just turned 10 is watching the movie next to his childhood friend and another kid, who does not like being there at all. Delighted at the beauty and the plot of the film, the boy finds himself wishing to be inside the film and skate along with Dmitri and the others.

"Hey, Yuu-chan," the boy says, outside the theater.

"What is it, Yuuri?" The girl asks, looking him with a smile on her face.

"Do you think Otou-san and Okaa-san would let me be a professional skater?" He asks, biting his lip and lowering his face, looking at his constantly moving hands in the navy blue sweater he is wearing.

"You ... Want to skate like Dmitri?" Kirihara Yuuko asks, seeing the boy in front of him, Katsuki Yuuri, nodding. "Why do not we try asking them?"

She reaches for him, who with a broad smile on her face, and he grabs her hand.

"Good luck, chubby. I doubt anyone like you can be a professional skater. "The other boy, Nishigori Takeshi, pushes him forward, letting he drops Yuuko's hand.

"Takeshi!" She fights with him, stopping at Yuuri's whimpering.

 **...**

Yuuri can't talk to his parents. Both are busy with the Yuu-topia Academy of Arts, a school specializing in training musicians, actors, painters, dancers, stylists, etc. Mari, his older sister, ignores him and goes to a party with his friends. IBeing left alone, he decides to spend the rest of the day training ballet with Minako-sensei.

 **...**

"Yuuri, what's the problem?" Minako asks, realizing that the boy is not completely focused on training.

"I'm sorry, Minako-sensei." He says, and she realizes he's sobbing.

"Yuuri?" She asks, surprised.

"They're too busy! Again, they are too busy! "He screams, shedding tears. "They even forgot my birthday, Minako-sensei!"

"Oh, Yuuri ..." She starts, but the boy shakes his head.

"I want to become an ice skater! But they don't even listen to me! "He continues, surprising her. "I'll work hard, I promise!"

That night, again, Yuuri falls asleep at her house. When Minako talks to Hiroko and Toshiya Katsuki about Yuuri's decision, he is not surprised to hear that the boy can do whatever he wants as long as he does not stain the family surname. She, who is now the legally responsible guardian of Yuuri while Hiroko and Toshiya Katsuki work, decide that she wants to give the boy a chance to fulfill one of his dreams.

 **~ x ~**

Yuuri Katsuki starts attending an ice rink called Ice Castle, belonging to the Nishigori family under the supervision of Minako and with the help of Yuuko. A year and a half later, Yuuri attends an event, where his program got very nice scores. Minako sends the recording of the show to an ex-boyfriend who is now an official figure skating coach, Celestino Cialdini who accepts Yuuri as his pupil and also moves to Hasetsu.

At the age of 16, Yuuri is already known as Young Japan's Ace, having several gold, silver and bronze medals, beat records and is sponsored by several companies around the world. And Hiroko and Toshiya Katsuki even tried to contact him. He wins the Grand Prix Final, alongside Yuri Plisetsky, who gets silver.

At 17, he is required to join the Yuu-topia Academy of Arts by his parents, makes friends and becomes bullied because they know he is the son of the directors. He begins to have panic attacks, to vomit what he ingests and to cry every night. He is diagnosed with depression, bulimia and anxiety. He has prescription drugs, but he does not use them for fear of them harming him in training and competition. He, Minako and Celestino learned techniques to deal with anxiety. With regard to depression, the doctor suggests something that surprises them.

"Why do not you put everything you're feeling on paper? Write poetry, or stories. If you want, you can even create a blog and share what you write with several other people. It will not cure your depression, but it will help you have the goal of opening your heart anonymously to others and creating bonds with others who feel the same way. "

"I ... I don't know how to start," Yuuri says, surprised.

"Why do not you write about your parents first?" She suggests, looking at him seriously.

And so is born **'My Heart & Soul'** a blog by someone named 8. And in one of his first posts, there is the following poetry:

 _With my eyes closed I dream_

 _How true love should be_

 _A love with confidence, affection_

 _With shared joys and sorrows_

 _I dream like it would be_

 _If my parents were true_

 _If they shared love_

 _If they could be understandable_

 _I dream as it should be_

 _A close, warm family_

 _More in my life_

 _And that it was not a lie_

 _I keep dreaming, I understand_

 _What goes on in their minds_

 _I can not force my wishes._

 _That's why I'm dreaming._

And then, at the beginning of the new school year, all the Russian actors in the movie Dancing on Ice ! also enter Yuu-topia, where rumors about a continuation of the movie begins to spread. The arrival of Victor Nikiforov, Mila Babicheva and Georgi Popovich at the gates of Yuu-topia was noisy, with fans screaming for them, upstanding posters and mobiles prepared to take photos or film the arrival of the actors. But when Yuri Plisetsky also shows up, it gets even more hetic. At the entrance of the academy, two teachers and two students are waiting for them.

"Welcome to the Yuu-topia Academy of Arts. I am one of the dance teachers of this school, Lília Baranoskaya. Next to me is another dance teacher, Minako Okukawa, and these students are Mari Katsuki and Christophe Giacometti, who are responsible for the two dormitories at the school. "The taller teacher says, folding her arms.

"Katsuki? Are you the sister of Katsudon? "Yuri Plisestky asks, surprising everyone.

"I did not know that my brother had changed his name. Who are you, brat? "Mari Katsuki says, staring at him with a frown.

"I'm a skater too," he replies, watching her assert with his face.

"Hmm. It makes sense, "she says, shrugging.

"Very well. All of you should accompany Mr. Giacometti here, who will take care of passing all the information about the dormitories and the school for you. "And with that, the two teachers and the student named Mari Katsuki retreat inside the Academy.

"Sirs, miss, my name is Christophe Giacometti, responsible for the Starlight dormitory. Follow me, please. "They follow the student, who opens the entrance gate for them.

Victor, Yuri, Mila, and Georgi enter, gazing in amazement at the grounds of the academy.

"The courses of the Academy of Arts Yuu-topia are divided into 5 courses: Music, Dance, Theater, Design and Literature. You, as you are actors, are in Theater course and will take extra classes for the dance course, at the request of the president of your company. In the case of Yuri Plisetsky, you are enrolled in the dance course and have a fixed timetable in the ice rink. "Christophe explains, taking them to the dormitory.

The wind causes Victor's long silver hair, which is caught in a ponytail, to slide forward and cover his eyes. As he uses his hands to pull them away, he ends up seeing a boy with black hair and big brown eyes behind a pair of blue-rimmed glasses staring at him in surprise.

"Katsudon!" Yuri exclaims, going to that kid.

 _Oh?_ _So this is the Katsudon that his cousin is talking about?_ _Doesn't seem to me to be that important._

This is Victor Nikiforov's first impression of Yuuri Katsuki, Tri-World Junior World Figure Skating Champion. Too bad he doesn't know this because he does not follow the sport, even with his cousin also participating.

"Hi?" Victor says, nodding gravely.

And to his surprise, the boy runs away from them.


	5. Born This Way, Beautiful, Fucking Perfec

**Songs for this oneshot: Born This Way - Lady Gaga, Beautiful - Christina Aguilera, Fucking Perfect - P!Nk.**

 **Self-esteem is a very complex thing nowadays, where social networks and the internet are there to expose people to the world. As someone who had to listen to curses and be humiliated by her own mother for a long time, I never felt good about my body, I had depression and tried to kill myself three times. At school, I lived isolated, suffered bullying and often found myself in the psychologist's room, crying. It still hurts to remember my past, and I still suffer consequences from my parents' fights every time they were together. Sleeping problems, compulsive eating, behavior changes, relapses when I listen to other people fighting or when sad things happen around me. Despite this, I decided not to seek professional help and I myself try to get around the situation. Today I'm better because of my friends, Suga Shikao, Victuuri Fanfics, write Victuuri Fanfics, write poetry and my husband. In Heart & Soul, I plan to use myself as inspiration.**

 **Funny thing is that weeks ago, as I prepared to go out with my husband, I took a selfie. The first thing that went through my head was that I looked pretty. When I realized that, I almost cried, because I never thought I would find that about myself. I hope you enjoy this very special chapter and that it helps you understand that no matter how difficult it is, no one has the right to judge anyone's appearance. Just ourselves.**

 **Happy Birthday, Yuuri Katsuki.**

 **Well, I hope you like it.**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I also have a twitter. Just check einnosekai.**

~x~

 **Barcelona - Grand Prix Figure Skating Final - Short Programs**

When Yuuri finally finds his coach, he is in the stands, watching with a peculiar expression Yuri Plisetsky skate Agape. Yuuri, realizing that he had not heard him calling, decides not to bother and wait for him. He leans against the wall and picks up his cell phone, seeing that he has notifications on Instagram. As he has already skated Eros, he thinks he has no problems opening the application. Right away, he finds the photo he and Phichit took before the show began.

 **[Photo: Yuuri next to Phichit, smiling sheepishly.** **The Thai skater has a big smile on his face, and in the background, the stadium where the competition takes place.]**

 **Phichi + chu:** Me and **KatsudonYuu** in **#GrandPrixFinal** ! **#ThaiAndJapansAce** **#FigureSkating** **#BestiesAndRivals** **#Barcelona** **#Spain** **#LetTheBetterOneWins** **#StillLuvUBro**

 **23,872** Likes , **15,014** Comments and **245** Shares.

 **KuroButterfly** : Gambatte, Yuuri-san, Phichit-kun! **#GoodLuck #ThaiAndJapansAce**

 **Ch4rl0tte + R0se:** Is it my impression or did Katsuki get fat again?

See more 2,840 answers.

 **...**

"What?" Yuuri whispers, biting his lower lip.

With a trembling finger, he taps to see other answers, and widens his eyes with what he reads.

 **...**

 **Ch4rl0tte + R0se:** Is it my impression or did Katsuki get fat again?

 **MsVikNiky** : Yes! Of course he must have gained weight. Just look at his legs and hips. How depressing to see a man trying to pretend to be a woman. **#FatThights**

 **ChrisIsTheTrueEros:** How ridiculous he thinks he can use a seduction program. Yuuri Katsuki is a loser who only knows how to copy things from others. Theme, program and even clothes. Pff what a joke. **#FatThights #Katsuki**

 **Charlotte + 29:** I don't know how Katsuki can jump with **#FatThights**. In addition, he made our dear Vitya get away from the ice and waste time being a coach to someone so useless.

 **4ngel0H0pe** : Pathetic.

 **[...]**

 **...**

"Yuuri, are we having dinner at a restaurant?" Victor asks, approaching him.

"Sorry, Victor. I already arranged dinner with Phichit, "Yuuri says, smiling as he turns off his cell phone. "Stay for an upcoming occasion."

"Oh." Victor looks at him in surprise. "OK then."

 **~ x ~**

 **Later that night.**

"Let's end this," Yuuri says in the hotel room, facing Victor, who has just gotten out of the shower.

 _I'm sorry. No matter what I do, no one recognizes my efforts. It hurts too much to force you to be responsible for someone so pathetic._

"Wow. I didn't know Yuuri Katsuki was such a selfish person, "Victor says, crying.

 _Selfish? If I were selfish, I would do things you would never have imagined._

 **~ x ~**

"Yuuri, how come you haven't won any gold medals yet?" Victor asks, before Yuuri introduces himself.

Because I am incapable of such a feat.

 **...**

 **KatsukiYuuriFC:** Congratulations to **KatsudonYuu** for breaking the world record for the free program with **#YuriOnIce**.

 **Restriction666:** Oh ...

 **Charlotte + 59:** I'm sure **#FatThights** got it because Vitya is not competing.

 **...**

 _Impossible! I ... I broke Victor's record? I'm in first? Can I really win the Grand Prix Final?_

And then, Yuri Plisetsky patted Allegro Apassionato. And Yuuri soon realizes that he doesn't get to win. _Again he doesn't win a gold medal. He ... He failed Victor._

"I ... I need to go to the bathroom," Yuuri tells Victor, and walking away without waiting for an answer.

 _And as if that wasn't enough ..._

"Hey there, Katsuki," JJ says, smiling. "You almost didn't get the gold medal he promised. Too bad you can't marry Victor yet. Well, at least you got the silver medal."

 _Silver medal…_

 _We will get married when Yuuri wins gold ..._

 _Useless ..._

 _Yuuri, how come you haven't won any gold medals yet?_

 _Because I'm useless._

 _A disgrace._

 _Pathetic._

 _Pig._

 _Fat._

 _Idiot._

 _Only girls dance ballet._

 _Stupid._

 **~ x ~**

"Victor!" Phichit exclaims, approaching the Russian with a pale face.

"Can you find him?" Christophe asks, concerned.

After all it's time for the medals to be handed out and Yuuri simply disappeared.

"No, but look at this here," Phichit says, showing them his Instagram.

Where cruel comments about Japanese were left by fans of Victor, Yuri and Christophe.

"What the fuck?" Yuri asks, terrified.

Victor, who opens his eyes and covers his mouth with his hand as he reads the comments, recalls that Yuuri was seeing something on the phone the day before.

"He must have seen them," he says, finally understanding the motives of Yuuri's strange behavior.

"And surely his anxiety makes him agree with everything they say." Phichit says, and Christophe lets out a long sigh.

"Anxiety?" Yuri Plisetsky asks.

He and Victor look at Phichit in surprise.

"Yuuri was diagnosed with anxiety disorder while he was in Detroit." Phichit explains, and looks at Victor. "I'm surprised you don't know this ... or not."

"The ugly things I heard from his mouth before the feast last year still piss me off," Christophe says, to Victor's surprise. "He said it was a piece of crap, that his dog died because of him, that he should retire and disappear from the existence of everyone and other things. In fact, he told me something peculiar. That ice skating does not need two Yuris, and that the other was much better than him. "

At that moment, Victor, he and Phichit look at Yuri Plisetsky, who is in shock.

"No! I just wanted ... "And he shut up, because he realizes that Yuuri Katsuki might really retire because of him. "And now?"

"Now you must send a message not only to Yuuri, but also to the world as well. Look at this," Phichit says, moving his cell phone.

And then he shows them a video of Yuuri dancing on the ice to the sound of Lady Gaga's 'Born This Way'. A complete program with jumps and sequence of steps. When it ends, another video begins to pass. Again Yuuri performs a full program, this time to the sound of Fucking Perfect from P!Nk. In the next video, Yuuri skates to the sound of Beautiful of Christina Aguilera.

"It was Yuuri who choreographed these programs, but he only skated them when he was alone and every time he suffered from anxiety in Detroit, which was basically every day," Phichit says, to their surprise. "I promise to go look for Yuuri. But you have to help me. Please study these choreographies, and perform them instead of your exhibitions. Maybe this way, Yuuri would go out on his own from the darkness he must be right now. "

"I leave Yuuri with you, Phichit." Victor tells Phichit, who sends the videos to their cell phones.

 **~ x ~**

When the medal ceremony delays, no one thinks much about it. But when skaters Christophe Giacometti and Yuri Plisetsky refuse to climb to the podium and when Victor Nikiforov receives the silver medal and the bouquet of flowers, everyone begins to wonder about the absence of the Japanese skater.

 **...**

At the press conference, only Victor sits at the table. Yuri Plisetsky is next to Yakov and Lília, while Christophe talks with Josef, his coach. The team of reporters cause a mess, and questions about Yuuri's whereabouts, what happened to him and the reasons why he did not receive the medals and be there are made at the same time.

"Shut up." Victor says, his voice deep and deep, startling everyone present. "Today should be a happy day for me, because I could show that my Yuuri is capable of shining in the Grand Prix Final. He surpassed my world record, but all of you talks is how stupid he is, how stupid he is for making me stop skating, how incompetent he is by 'copying programs' from others skaters

Victor takes a deep breath, trying to control his anger.

"If anyone noticed, who created the choreography of Eros and gave it to him, was me, just as I created Agape and gave it to Yuri Plisetsky. So if that's the case, the one who 'copied programs' was me. In the case of Yuri on Ice !, Yuuri here doesn't refer to their name but to the meaning of Yuuri's name in Japan, which is 'born to win'. So the real name of the program is '' Born to Win on Ice ! '' "Victor closes his eyes and again takes a deep breath. "Yuuri suffers from anxiety and has a slow metabolism. And even so, he not only won a silver medal in the Grand Prix Final, but also broke the shit of my world record. Compared to practically any skater out there, he has to work doubled or even tripled the times and still deal with his mind. I am ending this interview by informing that I will skate in Yuuri's place, and that I will be retiring from ice skating to dedicate myself 100% to my pupil and future husband. I'll be skating for the last time in Yuuri's place tonight, so everyone, watch the exhibitions tonight, because we have a surprise for you. "

And he gets up from the table and retires from the press room, ignoring the confusion he leaves behind.

"Nikiforov." Victor stops and turns to see Leroy approaching. "Is what you said about Katsuki true?"

"Yes," Victor replies.

"So ..." JJ looks at him, terrified. "So what I said to him ..."

"What do you mean?" Victor frowned at him.

"I congratulated him for the silver and I told him that he could not marry you because it wasn't gold."

And then Victor realizes he's to blame too. After all, it was he who demanded that gold medal. It was he who criticized him for not earning gold.

"Oh, Yuuri ..." Victor comments, putting his hand in his face. "Thank you for telling me this, Leroy. I ... I need to go. "

 **~ x ~**

In a dark environment, illuminated only by a glow of a cell phone on the floor and with only the sound of sobbing echoing there. The light from the cell phone, which has just been replayed, turns off, and everything goes dark again.

 _Pathetic._

 _Useless._

 _Incompetent._

 _Failure._

 _Fat_

 _Pig._

"Yuuri?" Phichit's voice is heard from the other side of the door. "I know you're there. Your phone's GPS is pointing there. "

Suddenly, the cell phone shines again, now lifted vertically and the light being reflected in a pair of glasses. In fact, his GPS is on. What now?

"I'm sorry, Yuuri. I showed them the Instagram comments. "

 **Clack!**

The noise is the only statement Phichit needs to confirm that Yuuri is right there. The Thai skater takes a deep breath.

"Watch at least the exhibitions. Victor has decided that he will skate in your place. Congratulations on the silver medal, Yuuri. I know you can go even further. Just don't forget that I, Victor, your family and your friends believe that. "

And Phichit walks away from the door of the hotel room where the skaters are staying decided to join the 3 skaters to help them in the choreography.

 **~ x ~**

Turning on the television, Yuuri flips through the channels until he finds one that displays the skating championship. When he finds one, he isn't surprised to see the interviews being passed on. Yuuri only regrets that Victor has stated that he would retire and dedicate himself to him, even if he himself has decided to retire.

 _This is not fair, Victor._

 _But ... am I not being fair either?_

"It hurts," Yuuri says, sitting on the floor and hugging his legs.

 **...**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the ice arena the bronze medalist, Christophe Giacometti. He will skate to Lady Gaga's 'Born This Way'. Choreography by Yuuri Katsuki. "

 _Wait... What?!_

Immediately Yuuri realizes that in fact, Chris is skating his choreography. But how…

"PHICHIT !" he exclaims, picking up his cell phone and dialing it, which strangely is turn off.

He looks at the television terrified, and decides to return to the arena to take satisfaction with them. With the phone in hand, he plugs the earphones and opens the browser, looking for a site that is showing live. He takes his hooded jacket, his credentials, and his wallet out of the room. In the middle of the road, he listens.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome the gold medalist, Yuri Plisetsky. He will skate to the sound of Fucking Perfect, by the singer PiNk. Choreography by Yuuri Katsuki. "

 _Chris..._

 _Yuri…_

 _You guys want to tell me something, don't you?_

 _"Victor has decided that he will skate in his place"_

 _Victor… you too?_

"Hey, you can't ..." One of the security guards says, pulling Yuuri's hood from his head. "Oh."

"I'm sorry!" Yuuri screams, advancing into the arena as he hears from both the phone and the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the arena Victor Nikiforov, silver medal coach. He will skate to the sound of ''Beautiful' by Christina Aguilera. Choreography by Yuuri Katsuki. "

 _Why?_

 _I don't deserve such effort._

I…

 **~ x ~**

"Why?" Yuuri asks, surprising not only the three of them around.

"Yuuri!" Phichit exclaims, preparing to jump at him but pausing at the sight of him glaring.

Someone nearby starts filming them with a cell phone, which captures what they are talking about.

" _Mon Cher,_ of course it's because we like you. You are a hard worker and a brilliant skater. You are amazing "Chris says, hugging him.

"Katsudon, you're important to a lot of people. You teach us, even if you don't understand. It makes me proud to have you as an idol, "Yuri says, surprising him. "And you deserve to be idolized."

And the boy hugs him too, apologizing for what he did in Sochi.

"Yuuri." Victor walks over and pulls out his silver medal. "You beat my record in the free program and came in second in the Grand Prix final. This should show that you are able to evolve even further. I was an idiot to demand of you gold medals so soon why I didn't even start earning gold medals. You asked me to trust you when you couldn't do it yourself. But it was me who judged you the most, and I will ask your forgiveness for the rest of my life. You asked me to be Victor, when I asked you what you wanted me to be. At first, I did not understand, but as time went on, you taught me to be myself. You taught me to live and to love myself. So I want to spend the rest of my life at your side, learning and discovering more about myself and about you. "

"Victor, you're saying that ..."

"I love you, Yuuri Katsuki. Do you want to marry me? We already have the rings, so I didn't find it necessary ... "But Victor is interrupted when Yuuri throws himself into him and hugs him.

" _Hai_ ... " He whispers, his voice hoarse.

 **~ x ~**

 **The next day.**

 **vnikiforov** posted a video in **Barcelona - Spain** .

 **[video: Victor and Yuuri skating Stammi Viccino - duetto.]**

This was me and **KatsudonYuu** planned for the Grand Prix Final. Hopefully with that, you all realize how ruthless your comments were. No matter who it is, no one deserves to be a victim of any kind of Bullying.

 **13,578,498** Likes , **558,434** Comments and **10,749,234** Shares.

 **...**

 **KatsudonYuu** posted a video on **Hasetsu - Japan**.

 **[Video: Yuuri Katsuki skating to the sound of Ayaka Hirahara 's 'I Believe' in English.]**

Learning to believe in me. Learning to fight my anxiety. Learning to accept myself as I am.

Many thanks , **Yuri-Plisetsky** , , my family and all my friends for being by my side in this long and difficult journey.

 **159,235** Likes , **23,974** Comments and **98,734** Shares

 **~ x ~**

 **vnikiforov** posted a photo in **St. Petersburg - Russia**.

 **[Photo: Makkachin lying on top of Yuuri, who is sleeping on the couch.** **Victor has his head on Yuuri's leg and looks at him with a peculiar smile on his face.]**

I apologize to everyone who criticized **KatsudonYuu** 's **#FatThights** but they are mine now.

 **...**

"VICTOR !" Yuuri screams as soon as he sees the post on his cell phone.


	6. Yuuri Katsuki Needs a Boyfriend

**Well, this is YKNB's prologue. Here, it is more detailed on the story that Yuuri began to tell to Phichi and on the development of the book Dancing on Ice !.**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I also have a twitter. Just check einnosekai. There you will find arts for my fics.**

 **~x~**

 **Step 1: The College Party - Inspired by Yuri on Ice Sochi Banquet**

 _Fuck you, Phichit!_

 _I'll literally kill you._

 _Even if I do not remember that tomorrow._

Even drunk, Yuuri Katsuki never fails to feel angry about his best friend / roommate, who not only forced him into a party full of liquor and loud music, made him wear skin tight pants, a white t-shirt short and contact lenses, shoved him two glasses with drink knowing how he got drunk (of purpose, of course) and out of nothing left him alone.

 _Maybe Google will answer me if there is any way to kill your best friend / roommate without causing any suspicion._

If seen by himself, Yuuri ends up drinking the liquid from the glasses. Beer. He drinks more and more until he finally feels his anxiety being overshadowed by alcohol. Yep, he's really drunk. And what does he do when he's drunk? Become the animator of the party.

"Hey, stupid dj, put some decent music in there!" He says loudly, surprising the other guests.

When the dj puts Lady Gaga's Born This Way, his mind automatically remembers the choreography he did based on that song and immediately begins to dance. Soon he is getting whistles and compliments ...

 **...**

"Hey, stupid dj, put some decent music in there!"

Victor Nikiforov tries, but can not have fun at that party. He is leaning against the wall with a glass of drink in his hand and watching the strangely drunken Asian stranger yell at the dj, who ignores his rude comment and puts ... Born This Way?

"My God! Look at him! "Christophe Giacometti, who was with Victor all the time, comments.

In fact, the Asian boy is dancing, and people are making room for him. Victor finds himself drinking beer in his glass, so as not to show his mouth open to anyone, and continues to watch the boy, who clearly has knowledge in dancing, razing in those tight clothes.

"Look at those hips. And that ass. Holy shit he's very flexible. "Christophe comments, and Victor continues with the now empty glass in his mouth.

 _Who is he?_ _Can I have his number?_ _Is he single?_

When howls and screams begin to be louder than the music, Victor watches the boy stop dancing and look around in a frown.

"Shut up, you bastards! This party shit is too boring for my taste. "The boy complains, to everyone's surprise. "Now stop babbling for me and dance!"

And in fact, pretty much everybody got together to dance. Even Christophe decided to join them. Victor, who still remains in the same place and still with the glass in his mouth, does not take his eyes off the Asian boy. He watches Christophe touch the guys butt, hold his hand, and the boy says something to him. Chris widens his eyes, and opens a broad smile on his face. Suddenly, the two are on a pole, wearing only underwear.

Victor thanks for the loud music to muffle his groan. But nothing prepares you for what will happen now.

"Hey, you." He almost choked to see such a boy, wearing his pants and open shirt, not only approaching but also talking to him. "Why aren't you dancing too?"

"I ..." Victor begins to speak, but he is silent for not having a concrete answer.

"Oh!" The boy widens his big brown eyes, and reaches out for him. "Why don't you dance with me then?"

Obviously Victor accepts. _After all, how could he refuse such a request?_ And it is in the arms of this boy that Victor finds himself giving loud laughs.

 **~ x ~**

When Yuuri wakes up, he immediately feels a severe headache. He freezes when he hears a groan and feels a body lying by his side. Panic begins to take hold of him, who silently rises and breathes a sigh of relief at the sight of him wearing his pants and no pain in his body other than his , he looks at the room where he is, looking for his glasses, moaning when he remembers that he was wearing glasses instead of glasses.

He is frightened to hear movements on the bed he was lying on and frowns at the sight of long silver hair. Now he has his mouth wide open, because there is only one person he 'knows' that has this type of hair. The most popular boy at the University, Victor Nikiforov.

 _Oh, shit._

Yuuri finds his stuff on a table, and decides to get dressed and get out of there as soon as possible. But before that, he decides to leave a message for Victor.

 _Thank you for taking care of me._

 _KY_

 **~ x ~**

 **Step two: The Search and The Festival ~ Inspired by Sochi Grand Prix Final**

Since the day of the party, Victor finds himself thinking about the boy with black hair and brown eyes. In his wallet, he holds the note he found after realizing that he was alone when he woke up. He reached the point where he looked for students whose names begin with K and surnames with Y. Karen Yamazaki, Keith Young, Kouji Yukimura, Kim Yang, ...

 _No, it's none of them._ _Did he deceive me?_

And then, bored and upset, Victor decides to check the news from the University. There he sees the news that one of the students won a figure skating championship, even with his nose bleeding for having hit the wall.

Victor decides to focus on the Arts Festival, and decides to put everything he's feeling for that guy on paper.

 **...**

 **Stay Close to Me** , the poetry Victor wrote for the festival, eventually won the contest. Of the works exposed, a peculiar drawing caught his attention. A black-and-white drawing, where a child is sitting on the floor, curled in the corner of the room with his hands in his ears. On the walls are words like 'pig', 'chubby', 'little girl', 'crybaby', 'weak' and that shocks the Russian. _How could such a deep drawing not win?_

And then somebody comes running in and pulls out the drawing from the display board. Victor notices that tears are streaming from the face of this person, who soon disappears.

"What happened here?" Victor wonders.

"I heard the argument. Apparently, it was not Yuuri who signed her up, but his roommate, Phichit Chulanont. "Christophe says, approaching Victor.

"Yuuri?" Victor asks, surprised.

"Yuuri Katsuki. The kid who danced with you at the party, "Christophe says, looking at him in surprise. "Will not you tell me you've forgotten?"

Victor then notices a piece of paper on the floor, and on it, the letters KY.

"KY," Victor says, bending down and picking up the paper.

"Katsuki Yuuri," Christophe replied, looking at him with a strange gleam in his eyes. "He's Japanese, so it's common for the surname to come before the name."

"Oh," Victor just says, not taking his eyes off the paper.

Later, Victor finds Yuuri Katsuki again. Not knowing what to say, he asks if he would like to take a selfie, but the boy looks at him sadly before turning away from him.

 **~ x ~**

Victor is surprised to see that the subject at their table in the cafeteria is Yuuri Katsuki. At that moment, he learns that he is a professional ice skater, who lives in a small town called Hasetsu, who is attending Arts, that Christophe is interested in his best friend, that he knows various dance styles, that he is the skater of news he had read and that ... he received news of the death of his pet dog on the morning of the Arts Festival.

This last information makes him angry, after all he would also cry a lot if Makkachin died too. But even so, he wants to meet with him again. And for that, he decides to go after school to the skating rink. A pity that nothing prepared him for what he was going to see.

 **~ x ~**

 **Step three: The date, the Championship and the Kiss ~ Inspired by Cup of China, Grand Prix Final in Barcelona.**

Yuuri didn't expect to see Victor Nikiforov there, watching him skate his short program, having turned his back on him when he asked for a selfie. He bites his lower lip to end up not laughing at his embarrassed face. When technician Celestino declares interval, I approach my things to drink water and finishes watching him approach.

"Hi." He says, raising his hand and waving at me. "We can talk?"

"I'm 15 minutes apart," Yuuri says, putting the empty bottle back. "And in half an hour I'll finish, so you can feel free to watch."

"I wanted to apologize about the Festival. I ... "Victor shut up as Yuuri reaches up, a smile on his face.

"Thank you very much, but you did not have to. I'm the one who should apologize if I ended up sounding ignorant to you. I ... I know it may seem like I'm making excuses, but that day I was not mentally well. I was very upset about the death of my dog, and besides, my best friend put one of my drawings in the contest without my knowing it, which only made me worse. "

"Did your friend at least apologize to you?" Victor asks, starting to be disgusted.

"Yes, he did. But that doesn't mean he will not do more. "Yuuri takes a deep breath, slowly looking at the Russian with long silver hair as if he wants to say something but was afraid of the reaction his words might cause.

"Hm?" Victor asks, tilting his face and making the Japanese look flushed and look away.

"Yuuri! Your interval is over! "A long-haired man trapped in a ponytail and a peculiar face screams, making the Japanese turn his face.

"Yes, Coach!" He shouts, taking a deep breath and then looking back at Victor. "Can we continue later?"

Victor grins and nods. Yuuri smiles too and with a timid nod, moves away to continue the training. Victor watches him closely, enchanted by how easily Yuuri has to fly on the ice and create music with his body.

 **...**

That night they both discover that they not only love poodles, they love reading books and fanfics and fanarts. Both have fandoms in common, such as xxxHolic and Persona series, enjoy music and play video games. Victor reveals that he writes fanfics inspired by a page of deviantart called Katsudon Arts, and Yuuri hiding his face flushed with his hands reveals that he is Katsudon and that he draws as a method to combat his anxiety. Victor asks about the party, and Yuuri replies that he does not remember much because his best friend forced him to attend to leave when they arrived with glasses of beer in hand. Victor finds himself literally in love with him when he, even sitting at the table, bows and thanks for taking care of him drunk.

Victor also opens up for Yuuri, telling him that his parents own famous companies, and that he, despite being surrounded by people, feels lonely. Victor says his dream is to be a famous writer and that he is bisexual. Yuuri listens attentively and not only judges him but also says he is gay.

Victor also realizes that although Yuuri is quite talented, his anxiety makes him consider inferior to other skaters and hate his own body. Yuuri reveals that he has slow metabolism, which makes him fatter than normal and makes it difficult to burn calories. Victor is very surprised, because he imagines how much Yuuri must suffer because of this and he remembers the drawing in the contest.

Victor, who has never had to go through this, finds himself facing the mirror for a long time. At that moment, he decides he should help his new friend / future boyfriend / future husband become more confident in himself.

 **~ x ~**

When Victor decides to buy a ticket for an official event that Yuuri was qualified to happen in New York, he not only buys a ticket, but also joins Yuuri, his coach (Celestino Cialdini), the choreographer (A woman named Satsuki Murakami), a dark-skinned boy Yuuri introduced him as a roommate and, surprisingly, Christophe. This reveals that after being rejected by Yuuri at the party, he became friend and now, boyfriend of Yuuri's roommate.

The boyfriends talk about a peculiar subject when Yuuri is away: Chris will move into the dormitory with Phichit and Yuuri. Victor looks at them in surprise and asks if Yuuri is okay with it and Phichit says he has not told him yet. Victor frowns.

"Do you really think Yuuri would feel good about not only know ing last that someone else will be moving into the dorm room that you share with him? Do you think it will be easy for him to adapt quickly to the constant presence of another person? What about sex? How do you think Yuuri would feel having to hear from the room next to him the groans of you, huh? Because…"

"Victor."

The Russian shut up and widen his eyes, remembering that they are in the middle of the main hall of the hotel and notice many people looking at him with surprise. Among them, Yuuri. Embarrassed, he finds himself picking up his suitcase and heading for the elevators.

Lying on the bed farthest from the bedroom, already in pajamas and with his back to the door, he hears the door open, close and the noise of suitcases being dragged. Deciding to ignore Christophe, he falls asleep right there. When he wakes up, not only does he realize that there is something heavy on his back but someone is also humming a song. A sheet covers him to his shoulder, thus ensuring comfort and protection against the cold. A hand caresses his hair and he realizes that it is not Christophe who is there. Smiling, he ends up giving himself back to sleep.

 **...**

Victor is delighted to admire the ice arena. So admired that he feels a strong desire to put everything he sees on paper. Well, paper he does not have at the moment, so he uses the same cell phone. He gets so excited that he almost misses Yuuri's turn.

"Ganbatte!" Victor yells at Yuuri from his seat in the bleachers of the huge ice arena.

Yuuri, who looked nervous, looked at him in surprise. Victor sees him bring his hand to his mouth, but the brightness of his brown eyes reveals the smile he hides. Yuuri, who is without glasses, with hair slicked back, a black dress glued to the body with a mini skirt on his right hip and crystals on his shoulder and waist. But the one who gives the special touch is the red lipstick on his lips.

 _Wait, did he just wink at Victor?_

Victor finds himself being seduced by Yuuri's show. Pure, raw Eros. A woman who seduces everyone what she finds with her beauty and her dance. Victor looks surprised and waits for Yuuri to finish writing this and putting other things in the future laughing as people watch flowers and plushies.

Victor is so distracted that he almost has a fit to hear the screams of the audience. He realizes that there is a problem he needs to solve as soon as possible and for this, he needs to go to the bathroom urgently.

When Yuuri skates his free program, called Yuuri on Ice ! and set a record, Victor joins the others in the stands to celebrate. He finds himself running towards Yuuri, jumping and knocking him to the ground (Of course he used his hand to cause no serious bruising) and kissed him in the mouth. (Well later, Victor can not stand a grin when he sees the photo taken Yuuri's roommate, whose arm prevents others from seeing his kiss.)

"You surprised me, Yuuri! I could not take my eyes off you, "Victor says, watching Yuuri smile and bow his face.

"Really?" The Japanese asks. "Great, because you are my inspiration for my program."

 **~ x ~**

 **Step Four: Dancing on Ice !, Loneliness and Decisions and ~ Inspired by Cup of China, Grand Prix Final - Barcelona and Grand Prix Final - Sochi crying scenes.**

In a notebook, Victor begins writing topics that will be used to develop his story, which he called Dancing on Ice ! with Yuuri as the main inspiration. The main character is dedicated to him, whom he decided to call Yuuchan. And there is also another character, inspired by himself, called Vitya.

Vitya only notices Yuuchan at the feast of the Grand Prix Final, where Yuuchan, who had been in sixth place because of the news of his dog's death, gets drunk with champagne and animates the party by dancing with Vitya and other competitors, as well as asking Vitya be his coach. Then, Yuuchan returns home and disappears. Months later, videos of him dancing a Vitya program viraliza on the internet and he, who was uninspired for next season, packs and leaves for Yuuchan's hometown, and strange to see someone completely different. Over time, Yuuchan is more comfortable with Vitya, and ...

 _Hm._ _Something is missing._

 **...**

 **[12 Unread posts]**

 _ **Solsnikho Moya**_

 _Victor, would you like to go to a festival with me?_ _08h47m_

 _Victor?_ _08h50m_

 _When you can answer me, let me know, okay?_ _09h03m_

 _ **[festival link and address]**_ _09h03m_

 _I bought you a ticket, I'll meet you at the entrance?_ _The event starts at 10am._ _09h04m_

 _Victor, please respond._ _09h45m_

 _The festival started, but I'll keep waiting for you._ _In the meantime, I'm going to draw._ _10h23m_

 _My calls are being ignored, is everything okay?_ _11h35m_

 _Phichit is here and he's getting me in with him._ _Call me._ _1:11 a.m._

 _Did I do something wrong?_ _Is that why you're avoiding me?_ _23h49m_

 _Okay. I will not bother you anymore._ _11:50 a.m._

 _I love you._ _00h_

 **~ x ~**

"Fuckin 'shit, today was a blast!" Yuri Plisetsky, Victor's cousin and about to enter university, says as soon as he enters the apartment he shares with him. "The only shit is this drunk guy, who beat me at Just Dance without spilling a bead of sweat. Only when I asked, he told me that his name was Katsudon. What the heck is that? "

"A Japanese food," Victor replies, not taking his eyes off the laptop.

"And how the hell do you know that, old man?" Yuri asks, frowning at him.

"My Yuuri told me," Victor answers, sighing.

"Ewww," Yuri gags, throwing himself on the couch. "By the way, stupid old man, where's your cell phone? Am I trying to call you on time? "

"Hm? I'm sure I left him here ... Oh. It's out of charge. "Victor finds the device in the middle of the sheets scattered on the table, but decides not to get up yet to put it to recharge.

"Actually, there was this guy crying in the bathroom, you know? Surely a loser. "Yuri comments, and Victor finds himself putting on this is also a rival to Yuuchan, also of the same nationality as Vitya and based on his cousin.

When it's almost three o'clock in the morning, he sends what he wrote to Yuuri, asking for his opinion and if he could do arts for the story, hang up the laptop and finally go to sleep.

 **...**

 _ **Drunk, Japanese skater Yuuri Katsuki gives a dance show at a festival ...**_

 _ **Japanese skater Yuuri Katsuki shows that he's the king of dance ...**_

 **...**

 **[22 Unread posts]**

 _ **Solsnikho Moya**_

 _This bathroom scene is not strange to me._

 _Did you see me crying there?_

 _I was crying, yes, because of you._

 _You ignore my messages and links, but send me an email about the story._

 _I understand._

 _It's all right._

 _Happy birthday, Victor._ _And merry christmas._

 _I love you._

...

 **To:** viknicky

 **From:**

 **Subject:** re. Dancing on Ice !

 **Attachments:** 28 images

 _Victor,_

 _I liked what you wrote so far._

 _I am sending attached photos and drawings of my hometown, to help you in the description of the places._

 _I'm also attaching two drawings I've already done based on what I read._ _I hope you enjoy._

 _Yuuri._

 **...**

And Victor continues to write, forgetting to load his cell phone again.

 **...**

 **[36 Unread posts]**

 _ **Solsnikho Moya**_

 _I miss you._

 _..._

 _Enough._

 _I want to end this._

 _I'm sorry it's not what you want._

 _I hope you find someone who can be better than me._

 _You give me confidence and believe me._

 _But I'm selfish and greedy._ _I want more._

 _I want to be loved._

 _Thank you so much for everything._ _I had a lot of fun with you._

...

 **To:** viknicky

 **From:**

 **Subject:** re. re. re. Dancing on Ice !

 **Attachments:** 28 images

 _Victor,_

 _Here are all the drawings I did for Dancing on Ice !_

 _I do not deny that the ending left me worried._ _Are you still thinking of writing more about this story?_

 _Well, it does not matter anymore._

 _Since for a month you ignored my messages and calls, I'm leaving here my goodbye._

 _I wish you a happy new year, Victor._

 _Yuuri._

 **~ x ~**

 **Step Five: Love, Life and Future.**

Victor looks at Yuuri's e-mail in surprise _._ _Ignore his messages?_ _He would never ... No. He did._ Because with so much excitement to write Dancing on Ice ! He forgot about other things. He did not even leave his house, so focused on writing. _Shit, if it was not for Yuri, he would not even bother eating or sleeping. Thank god he finished the university tests before start writing._

Immediately he finds the phone and puts it to charge. Meanwhile, he goes back to the laptop and sees that the first drawing attached is a pair of rings in a box. _That ... It was not in the story of Dancing on Ice !_

 _Victor finds himself confused._ _Why then would he have a drawing like that?_

He turns on the cell phone, which happens to be bombarded with messages from Yuuri, Yura, Chris and other numbers. When Victor opens Yuuri's, he collides and starts to cry because he thinks Victor deliberately ignored him and got to the point of crying in the festival bathroom.

 _Oh, Yuuri. I'm so sorry._

Victor calls Yuuri, but the phone is off. He opens up messages from Chris, who rebukes him for not talking to Yuuri and not seeing his messages as well. Victor calls Chris, who answers.

 _"What do you want, Nikiforov?"_

"I'm sorry, Chris! I was so focused on something that I forgot to charge my cell phone! "Victor says, loudly. "Do you know about Yuuri? I need to talk to him, but I can't reach him. "

 _"I can forgive you, because I know how you get when you starts to write._ _But I don't know about Yuuri._ _That kid was too hurt, Victor. "_

"I want to talk to him." Victor says, angry at himself

 _"Yuuri and Phichit are in Barcelona, Victor._ _Phichit told me that he has his phone and that he will only accept calls from Yuuri's family and friends._ _I can try to talk to him and explain the situation. "_

"Please. And I'm sorry again. "

 **~ x ~**

 **One year later.**

The book Dancing on Ice ! It is a sales success. Victor and Yuuri follow their lives at the University. Yuuri declares himself a bachelor to his friends, saying he does not care for romance now that he is a Grand Prix champion. At the same time, Victor goes to great lengths to praise his mysterious boyfriend.

Yuuri moved 8 months ago the dormitory he shared with Phichit, thus allowing him and Chris to live together. What they don't know is that Yuuri is now living with Victor. Who receives him with a tight hug and kisses all over his face, leaving his lips last.

Do you want to know what happened to get to that point?

Let's say that a certain young man with silver hair decided to travel to Barcelona. On the plane, he adds several other details in the story based on the latest events. At the airport himself, he buys a huge box of heart-shaped chocolates with 30 chocolates inside, a bouquet of 12 white roses to apologize and another with 7 red roses, to say he loves it. Yuuri, seeing that Victor is thinner, realizes that Chris had spoken the truth. Yuuri shows him the rings he has bought and both wear them on the neck as amulets.

They decide to hide the dating of others because Yuuri is too shy and because they want to play a part in his best friends.

And now Victor and Yuuri will declare their love, together with Dancing on Ice! - The Movie.


	7. To Otou-san and Otets, With Love

**Merry Christmas to everyone!**

 **And happy early birthday, Victor!**

 **Unfortunately, I can't write anymore until after the new year, so here is my Happy New Year wishes for everyone. On my twitter,** **einnosekai,** **I'll be leaving more details about this and more news.**

 **Hard to Love belongs to One Ok Rock.**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **~x~**

 _When i was just a kid_

 _I could not wait 'til I grew up_

 _Tried walking in your shoes_

 _But could not even tie them up_

 _No matter how big and tall I grew_

 _I was always looking up to you_

Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, 38 years old. 6 times Grand Prix of Figure Skating winnert, 2 times Olympics (Pyeongchang and Beijing) winner, 5 times World Champion and many more for other competitions around the world. Now retired from the sport, he spends his days as an English teacher at a Russian school. He lives very happily next to his husband, Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov, 41, who is now coach in place of Yakov Feltsman and their daughters Katerina and Ren Katsuki-Nikiforov.

Katerina is 15 years old, has short silvery hair and brown eyes. In fact, she is Victor's niece, but he and Yuuri took custody of her when she was small because of her parents' death. In the case of Ren, who is now 18, she has long black hair and blue eyes and tried to steal the two when the couple were in Fukuoka when she was seven. She was an orphan and the couple decided to adopt her as well.

Today, Katerina is one of the best skaters of the Russian junior team, under the tutelage of her father, Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov. She became the first female figure skater to perform a Quad Toe-Loop. Ren, despite being a good skater, works very hard to be a Bolshoi dancer.

 **~ x ~**

" _Dobroye utro, klass_ _._ (Good morning, class). "Professor Yuuri Katsuki says, as he enters one of the classrooms of the Teaching College in St. Petersburg.

 _"Dobroye utro, uchitel '._ (Good morning teacher.)". The students respond, excited.

Professor Katsuki's English classes are the most beloved by the students, as the teacher, in addition to being cute and young, can make classes fun. They don't know much about him, just the fact of being Japanese, know how to speak English and Russian fluently (Someone vows to have heard him speaking French once and another strange language on different occasions.) And wear a golden ring in the right finger ring, which for the Russians means that he is married, but most students don't accept this possibility. Most of them except Katerina and Ren, who are students at his school.

 **~ x ~**

 _You showed me that I was just a diamond in the rough_

 _You helped me grow into the man that I've become_

 _We've been down, we've been up_

 _I hope you have made me proud enough._

 _You make it look easy even when I'm hard to love_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh_

" _Otou-san._ "Ren approaches Yuuri when he finishes teaching his class.

"What's the problem, Ren?" Yuuri asks in Japanese, smiling at her.

"Me and Katya want your help to give a special gift to our father. Since his birthday falls days after the Grand Prix Final. We find a song and we create a choreography, but we think something is missing. "Ren says, timidly.

Yuuri opens a wide smile, cheering himself on the idea of surprising her dear husband. He also now understands the reason for seeing his daughters talking together several times these past few days.

"What's the song?" He asks, rather curious.

" _**Hard to Love**_ from the band _**One Ok Rock**_ ." Ren responds, and Yuuri nods.

"Very well. Record what you have ready and show it to me. "He says, and Ren opens a smile.

" _Hai_ ." She replies, very happy.

 **...**

 **To Katya:**

 _Otou-san agreed._ _He wants to see a video of the choreography._

 **~ x ~**

' _Otets._ _(Dad)._ "Katerina says, approaching Victor. "I want my costume for my exhibition at the Grand Prix final to be based on one of Otou-san's past costumes."

"Why?" Victor asks, surprised at what he hears.

"Because I want to dedicate my exhibition to him," she responds, making him smile broadly in the form of a heart.

"OK. What do you have in mind? "He asks, now curious.

"No, I can't say. It is quite possible that you will reveal everything before the surprise. "Katerina puts her arms around her waist, looking at her father seriously as he begins to make drama.

 _Seriously, who is the adult and the child here?_

"Alright, alright. Here's the key to the closet where our clothes are stored. "Victor holds out a key, making Katerina jump for joy.

"Thank you so much, Otets. I love you," she says, taking his key and kissing him on the cheek.

 **...**

 **To Ren:**

 _I got the key._

 **~ x ~**

 _When I dropped out of school_

 _You told me that my time was up_

 _I was a rebel with a cause_

 _Just did not know what it was_

 _I just got a job that barely paid_

 _You said you did the same thing at my age_

"Yura-san." Ren approaches Yuri Plisetsky, who looks at her out of the corner of his eye.

"What is it, Mini-Katsudon?" He asks, looking at her suspiciously.

"Me and Katya need your help." And the girl goes on explaining to the lazy blonde the plans of the sisters.

Yuri sees with a little envy. He decides to accept her request and help both, despite being difficult with their training scheme and school. But the two sisters have already figured it out, to his surprise.

 **~ x ~**

In August, the school decides to pay a homage to the students' parents. Each student should write an essay and speak out loud for parents and teachers to hear. Students and teachers are surprised to see Professor Katsuki arriving with a tall, silver-haired boy with blue eyes.

 _"Holy shit, he's Victor Nikiforov."_

 _"Why is he here?"_

 _"Isn't he married to that former Japanese skater?"_

 _"Yes, Yes... Who? "_

"Silence." the director says, sighing as if he already knew what was to come. "Let's start celebrating Father's Day."

 **...**

When it comes to Katya, not only she but Ren rises. The two of them approach the microphone and smile when they see their two parents looking at them in surprise.

"Hello, I'm Katerina Katsuki-Nikiforov." Katya begins, surprising everyone.

"And I'm Ren Katsuki-Nikiforov," Ren says, biting his lip shortly afterward to hold back the laughter.

"Together, we are here to talk about our two dear parents." They say at the same time, causing the people there to start talking to each other.

"Oh no." They listen to Yuuri, who already has an idea of what they intend to do.

"One of our parents is an idiot, who loves to do drama, beak and whine whenever they refuse a request from him." Katerina begins, winking at Victor.

"Hey!" He complains, surprised, from the audience.

"But he's also the best when it comes to walking, shopping, taking the best pictures, giving us moral support and the best figure skating coach I could have. He is considered one of the living legends of the sport, overcame depression, with the help of our other father and an injury that made him retire as a skater. If you really want to know why, you can search Wikipedia. "Katerina continues, pausing until the audience's laughter is over. "This is one of our parents, Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov."

"Our other father is a very cute person," Ren says, and Katerina laughs at Yuuri's red face. "He is also wanted by practically the whole school, but unfortunately only has eyes for our idiot father. He is intelligent, hardworking, and an example of overcoming both in his former profession and in his own life. Diagnosed with anxiety as a teenager, and with a slow metabolism capable of easily gaining weight, he overcame everything to become another living legend of figure skating, beating our other father who was his coach and competitor. This is our other father, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov. "

"Together, they have faced such diversities as homophobia, aggression, controversy, and struggled to finally allow two same-sex couples to marry in countries like Japan and Russia, and although many people still hold opposing views, they make a point of showing they are happy together and that their love is so great that it overcomes any obstacle. "

In the midst of a all the clapping, Katerina and Ren are embraced by the two, who cry excitedly. On that day, the College discovered not only who Yuuri Katsuki really is, but also had their hearts torn apart by the knowledge that he is married and has children.

 **~ x ~**

 _You showed me that I was just a diamond in the rough_

 _You helped me grow into the man that I've become_

 _We've been down, we've been up_

 _I hope you have made me proud enough._

 _You make it look easy even when I'm hard to love_

 _We've been down, we've been up_

 _I hope you have made me proud enough._

 _You make it look easy even when I'm hard to love_

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome the gold medalist of the Grand Prix Final of the adult category: Katerina Katsuki-Nikiforov."_

 _"Oh my, she's wearing ... the jackets of Stammi Vicino Duet?"_

 _"Is what it seems._ _Half is Victor's lilac jacket and the other half is Yuuri's blue._ _And that's not all._ _The details of skates and clothes also refer to both. "_

 _"She's going to skate to the sound of Hard to Love from the Japanese rock band One Ok Rock."_

 _"Wait, is that Ren Katsuki-Nikiforov?"_

 _"Oh my God, that's right!_ _Ren Katsuki-Nikiforov joins her younger sister to skate Hard to Love, clearly a tribute to their parents._

 _"Wait, how long have been showing pictures of the Katsuki-Nikiforov family on the screens?"_

 _"What a surprise the two girls are doing to both parents!_ _It's clearly a very beautiful birthday present for Victor. "_

 _"He and Yuuri are crying together._ _And apparently they are not the only ones._ _Several competitors and the public themselves are thrilled with this beautiful program ... what? "_

 _"Oh my God!_ _Oh my God!_ _Katerina and Ren Katsuki-Nikiforov were able to do a Quad Flip._ _The public is delirious! "_

 _"Victor and Yuuri too._ _Apparently they didn't even know that. "_

 _"And apparently, they are the only jumps of the program, which makes sense because it is not a recommendable jump for women."_

 _"I'm very impressed by Ren Katsuki-Nikiforov for achieving the jump without being a professional skater."_

 _"And that's it, ladies and gentlemen._ _Katerina and Ren Katsuki-Nikiforov close the show by being applauded standing up for everyone present._ _Be the audience, skaters, coaches and even commentators, because this was a beautiful homage to the girls' parents. "_

 **~ x ~**

In fact, when Katerina removes the jacket and reveals the clothing inspired by 'Dueto', both Victor and Yuuri were caught by surprise. Yuuri notes that even the roller blades are different. One is golden and the other normal.

"That's ..." Victor begins, and Yuuri looks up and is surprised to see pictures of them popping up on the ice arena screens.

"Thanks for everything. Papa, Otou-san. "They listen and are surprised to see Ren standing beside them, smiling.

They, surprised, watch their eldest daughter approach the ice entrance, remove the shields from the blades, and join Katerina on the ice.

Obviously they were surprised they jumped on a Quad Flip and when they were finished, they were hugged by the two, who made no secret of how thrilled they were.

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _Even when I'm hard to love_

 **~ End ~**


	8. KuroNeko PetHotel - Parte I

**AU from my fic KuroNeko Hotel, where Yuuri and Victor are 100% cats. Part II will come in February.**

 **Ma-chan = Mari**

 **Yuu-chan = Yuuko**

 **A-chan, Ru-chan and Ro-chan = Axel, Lutz and Loop**

 **Hi-san = Hiroko**

 **To-san = Toshiya**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I also have a twitter. Just check einnosekai.**

 **~x~**

 _Yaaawn ~ hello everybody! Welcome to the KuroNeko Katsuki PetHotel. My name is Yuuri and I am the real owner of this establishment. Ano ne, my job is to leave everything here in order for the satisfaction of our customers and their human pets. My to-do list consists of:_

 _\- Not allowing the interruption of the hours of (my) naps;_

 _\- Not allowing clutter in (my) objects in the playground;_

 _\- Not allowing marking of territory in (my) establishment;_

 _\- Not allowing quarrels within (my) establishment;_

 _\- Not allowing theft of (my) toys;_

 _\- Not allowing criticizing (My) Katsudon._

 _Hmm ... I know there's more, but I just forgot. And if you've seen certain hidden words on this list then maybe you're drunk or delirious. I'm a very responsible cat, You know?_

 _This lazy girl next to me at the counter is my number one pet servant, whose name is Ma-chan._ _I don't like her very much because of the strong smell of that strange white stick she puts on her mouth._ _I tried to make her stop but she thought I wanted to play with the paper thing she carries in her pocket containing more of those._

 **...**

"Yuuri, do you want milk?" I listen and look at her, who puts a bowl of milk on the table ...

 _Milk?!_ _Nyaaa!_ _I love milk !_ _Ma-chan, I love you!_

 _ *** A bowl of milk after ***_

 _Nyaa !_ _Delicious!_

"Good afternoon, Mari-san, Yuu-kun!" A girl named Yuu-san, who works in the ice arena around the corner, approaches us with her 3 daughters.

"What's up, Yuuko?" Ma-chan says, completely bored.

Yuu-san asks, and I play with A-chan, Ru-chan and Ro-chan, who love to take pictures of me.

"Of course we do," Mari-chan says, raising an eyebrow at her.

"It's just that some skaters will come and play in our ring and they decided to bring their pets too." Yuuko-san explains, excited. "It will be two dogs, three cats and one hamster."

"How long?" Mari-chan asks, with a smirk forming in his face.

"A week, maybe?" Yuu-san responds, and then she approaches me. "Listen, Yuu-kun. You know that cat you like to watch on TV when the girls show you skating videos? "

I look at her, blinking and rocking my hairy tail.

"Yeah. Victor and some of his friends will come here for a few days. Cool, huh?"

 _Vi-ki-to-ru?_ _Does she mean ... Vicchan?_ _The light-haired cat like the snow I always see on TV with the triplets?_ _Is he coming here?_

"Meeeeeeeow!" I do, pulling myself to my feet, serious.

 _Okay. I'll take care of Vicchan._

I leap from the counter to the floor and stretch, going to the playground and looking around to see if everything is in order. I see my favorite ball on the ground and approach it quickly, using my front paws and my muzzle to play with it.

 _ ***A little playtime later***_

I lift my ears listening to my favorite music - **Suga Shikao's Neko-san** \- and I stop playing. I leave the playground and go back to the counter where Ma-chan is still sitting, hopping and lying next to where the music comes, shaking my tail and closing my eyes.

"You really like this song, do not you?" I hear and feel Ma-chan's fingers caress me behind my ear, which makes me purr with joy.

 _Nyaaaa!_ _This is so good._

 **...**

Yuu-san appears, bringing with him other people and talking in a strange language. Immediately I stand and go behind the counter, looking at those people with suspicion.

 _Who are they?_ _Why did Yuu-san bring them here?_

I watch Ma-chan, Hi-san and To-san also talking to them and down my head, upset that they no longer have anyone's attention.

"Hello." I listen and lift my face, seeing a strange box made of metal bars, and a small being looking at me with my face bowed while eating a kind of seed. "My name is Phichit and I am a hamster. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Yuuri." I say, slowly approaching him.

"What ?!" I listen and look to the side, where a yellow-coated cat puppy begins to whistle in my direction. "I'm Yuri. There can not be another Yuri around here. I don't accept that."

I take two steps to get closer to him, but I stop to see one of his paws rise, with his claws sample.

"Change your name, Cat-Piggy." He orders, and I'm scared of it.

"Ah, Yuri. Is there a problem? "Another voice says, and finally I realize that another cat is approaching, climbing on the balcony on its own and looking at me. "Oh?"

"Nyaaaaaa? It's Vicchan! "

 _Oh no..._

I go back to my hiding place, embarrassed to have been seen by him and what I said.

Oh, he's so handsome and his white fur seems to be very soft.

I feel him keep looking at me, and I feel a shiver as I listen to him laughing.

"Fu fu~. What's the problem, Kotenok (Kitten)? "

"Shut up, Old Cat. I don't accept that there is another Yuri here. He needs to change his name urgently. "The puppy says, furious.

I look at both attentively, especially the kitten.

 _How dare he call Vicchan Old Cat?_

"Yuri, don't be silly. As far as I know we are the guests and here is his house. "I get scared to hear this, because I did not want him to know that. "So following this logic, you're the one who would have to change your name during our stay."

 _Oh?_ _Besides being handsome, he's smart._

"Not fucking ..." The kitten begins to say, but shut up when I decide I've heard enough.

"Hey," I say, climbing over one of my favorite places, which gives me a certain height in front of them. "I am the true owner of this place and therefore I have authority to say that if you continue with your filthy mouth, I can make my human servants not accept you here."

"You're lying," the puppy says, turning red.

"The name of this establishment is KuroNeko PetHotel. Kuro neko in Japanese means black cat, and I am the only black cat around here. "I say, proud of myself.

"That bullshit ..." The kitten begins, but is interrupted by Vicchan and Phichit.

"So cool!" They both exclaim, leaving me ashamed.

 **~ x ~**

On their first day, I chose to let them rest after showing off the most important places, such as the playground, the snooze room and the bathroom. I also introduced them to Hi-san and To-san, who take care of the cleaning and kitchen of the PetHotel.

"Kitchen?" The cat named Chris asks, with a look of mischief.

"That's right," I say, nodding. "Although we have rations, To-san serves daily balanced food that he prepares himself. I mostly love it when he serves Katsudon. "

"Katsu-what?"

"Katsudon. It has pork, rice and it's delicious. "I say, already getting mouth water.

"Look that. The Cat-Piggy likes to eat pork. "The puppy, which Mari-san decided to name Yurio not to cause confusion with me, comments and I bow my head, sad.

"Yurio," Vicchan says, approaching him and using one of his paws to ruffle his coat. "Apologize."

"It's all right, Vicchan." I say, and I pull away from them, not realizing that the white-coated cat looks at me seriously.

 **...**

As expected, Toshiya-san served everyone Katsudon. With a smile on my face, I watch the pets devour the food. Despite the delicious smell, I decide not to eat my part and hide in the top of the cabinet behind the entrance counter ..

 **~ x ~**

"Yuuri?"

Victor stops eating and looks at the human named Mari, who looks around with a frown.

"What's the problem, Mari?" Hiroko asks, approaching her.

"Yuuri didn't not eat Katsudon," she replied, worried. "And I'm not finding him."

"Do you think that…"

Victor stands up, gazing at the two human women seriously. He had sensed that Yuuri spent the rest of the day sad after Yuri's comment, but he never thought it would result in something like that. Taking advantage of the inattentiveness of humans, he picks up pieces of pork in his mouth before he walks out the open door and walks down the hallway as he looks back and forth curiously. He finds himself back at the entrance of the hotel, where he had meet the cute black cat hours ago.

He hears muffled mumbled from the top and immediately finds Yuuri on top of a bookcase, lying with his paws covering his face, whimpering. Victor, sensing something strange to see this, realizes that wants to understand better that other feline.

"Yuuri." He meows, after depositing the pork on the ground and startling the black cat, who looks at him in surprise.

"Vicchan?" Yuuri says, standing up.

"Hm? You called me by that name before. "Victor says, tilting his face. "It looks a lot like my nickname Vitya."

"I'm sorry. I'll stop calling you that, "Yuuri says, noticing the pork on the ground.

"You can continue to call me that. I even like being called that way, if only for you. "Victor purrs, to his own surprise.

"Vicchan," Yuuri whispers, timidly.

Victor immediately picks up the pork and climbs up to where he is. He approaches Yuuri, and lays beside him, using his muzzle to push the food close to the black cat.

"You didn't eat anything. So I brought this to you, "Victor says, feeling strangely shy.

"Thank you."

Victor watches Yuuri pinch the meat, and eat the pork with gusto. Something peculiar for those who did not want to eat a plate of food. In fact, when Yuuri finishes eating, his belly snores loudly. The black cat immediately becomes embarrassed, apologizing.

"Why didn't you eat iearlier?" Victor asks, licking it to wipe part of the oil-soaked mouth.

"Oh," Yuuri says, surprised.

"You don't have to ..." Victor starts but is interrupted by Yuuri, who licks him in the face.

"Yes, I don't need to reveal it to you. But I want to. "Yuuri purrs, snuggling into Victor. "I'm not really the cat in this family. I was born of a female cat that belonged to another family, but I was abandoned when I was still a kitten. Criticized for being born and for everything I did, left alone without food and water. That's why I was so upset about what the kitten told me. Who saved me back then was Yuu-san, and she brought me here. "

 _Oh, Yuuri ..._

"I'm too scared to be alone again. Of getting stuck in that box, in the heat, in the rain and in the dark. I know it sounds like something stupid, and I'm a weak cat ... "

"No, you're not weak and there's nothing stupid about it." Victor interrupts him. "Even though I have my fame because of my owner, I understand very well what it is to be left alone by him. I hate it, but I can not do anything. "

"Vicchan, I ..." Yuuri begins to say but is interrupted by Mari, who calls him carrying his bowl of food.

When his belly growls, he sees no alternative but to meow Mari, who is frightened to see Victor standing next to him. Yuuri takes a piece of pork with his mouth and places it next to Victor, who looks at him in surprise.

"Take that as my thanks for the piece of before." Yuuri says, smiling.

And Victor immediately realizes that he loves to see Yuuri smiling ...


	9. Countdown to Love

**I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I also have a twitter. Just check einnosekai.**

 **According to this fic, all people have an countdown in their right hand, which when it turns 0, it is because the person you see at that very moment is your soulmate. Yuuri Katsuki had his countdown becomes zero at the age of 12, when he saw Victor Nikiforov skating for the first time. Driven by his insecurities, he chose to follow the dance path. Path that led him to compete and to win the Benois de La Dance, same prize that consecrated his tutor years ago. In that competition, Victor Nikiforov was in the audience and his countdown was cleared the moment Yuuri appears to perform. But he ended up being distracted by a woman who claimed to be his soulmate and was eventually robbed by her. Now, Yuuri is in St. Petersburg at the request of Madame Baranoskaya, to choreograph a program for Yuri Plisetsky. What many don't know is that his arrival will bring important changes to all Russian skaters, their coach and even Lilia herself.**

 **Songs in Youtube used in this chapter: (On AO3, there is links for almost all of them)**

 **1 - Roads by LiQWYD**

 **2 - The Real Folk Blues English Cover by Sapphire**

 **3 - YOU ONLY LIVE ONCE - Warm PIANO ARRANGE by RUI**

 **4 - Unravel - A Tokyo Ghoul Orchestration by Rush Garcia**

 **5 - Yuri on Ice - reference to the skating of Miu Suzaki and Ryuichi Kihara**

 **6 - Stammi Vicino Duet**

 **~x~**

 **1 - Lilia Baranoskaya**

Originally Lilia planned to choreograph the free program for Yuri Plisetsky, but conflicts with the direction of the Bolshoi and the lessons she teaches in her private studio made her ask for help from someone who would never think of criticizing her for it. Yuuri Katsuki. When Victor volunteered with surprise to catch the boy at the airport, she thought it strange but decided not to bother. Yuuri, when he arrives, begins by demanding that the blond-haired boy show him what he knows how to do, not only in ballet but also other styles of music and on ice. Lilia watches everything with a critical look and a strange smile on her face.

But everything changes when weeks later, she ends up fainting in the middle of a lesson. Tiredness and stress, the doctors said. Yuuri, who stayed with her at the hospital the whole time, decides to take her classes until she improves her health and suggests that Yakov and Yuri Plisetsky move to her house. Obviously the two of them began to scream, indignant as Yuuri just folds his arms, raises an eyebrow and tilts his face. Result number 1: The two russians gave in to the 'request'. Result number 2: Photo published on the internet by Mila Babicheva becomes meme.

Yuuri also contacted the Bolshoi, informing them about Madame Baranoskaya's conditions and asking for her to work from home while recovering.

 **2 - Yuri Plisetsky**

When the Japanese Yuuri suggested - not to say 'ordered' - Russian Yuri was not prepared for such a change in his life. Especially when it comes to the dancer's posters in his room. He's still in shock that he's going to have a program choreographed by him, damn it!

But there is still a huge problem: He is not comfortable with the short program that coach Yakov had given him - Since the bastard Victor has completely forgotten the promise he made last year - and the Japanese Yuuri realized it in one of the visits which made it to the ice rink. Victor, on the other side, was working on a choreography that also appears to be incomplete.

At that moment, Yuuri begins to say something to Yakov, and both begin to talk seriously. It is incredible that the Japanese are the only one capable of making the Russian coach not yell at him, but it is also something to be expected, since he is the only one who treats him with respect, even if he is not a professional skater ... _Wait, what?!_

In that moment, Yuuri Katsuki glides on the ice, doing basic exercises faster and faster before jumping and executing a perfect Triple Axel with his hands raised, to the shock not only of the coach, but also of the Russian skaters, who leave the ice when they realize that he is carrying out a complete short program.

"Holy shit," Yuri says, doing the program calculations in his head. "2 points. The old man's world record would be beaten by two fucking points. "

"Why someone like him is not professionally skating?" Mila asks, wide-eyed.

Yuri notices that Victor looks at the Japanese Yuuri with a frown.

"Victor," Yuuri says, making them wake up from the trance. "Give Agape to Yuri to use as a short program. We can talk about yours later. I'll take care of the emotional part of Agape at the same time I'll teach you ballet later, along with the free program discussion. "

"What?! But why the hell should I skate such a disgusting program? "Yuri exclaims, tapping the motto with his left hand closed.

"Because do you need to grow up, stupid brat," Yuuri responds coldly. "It may be cute that you, as young as you are, are able to perform Quads so easily, but you're still growing. One day, your joints will start to be in pain; to swell in the knees, ankles and hips; you also will not be able to perform more jumps because you are not even caring about your body now. It's great that you win gold medals, defeat your rivals, be applauded at the top of a damn podium. But how long will you be able to enjoy your victories before other people take your place? "

Being watched with wide eyes by the Russian figure skating team, Yuuri begins to think he exaggerated. He bows and quickly leaves the ice. But to their surprise, that same day Yuri started to ask Yuuri how to take care of himself.

 **3 - Mila Babicheva**

Yuuri and Mila become friends immediately after what happened at the hospital. And soon she starts to teach him the Russian language, beginning with the conversation. She asks him to observe skating in his new programs and the Japanese immediately makes important observations, especially in relation to his jumps.

"You do not have enough strength in your legs to perform triple jumps with perfection," he says, looking at her seriously. "You need special training focused on that. I can help you with that. But you have to put up with everything I'll give you without giving up on the way. Do you really want?"

"Yes," Mila replied decisively.

When Yuuri convinces Yakov to give two weeks off on ice to Mila, not only he but the other skaters were skeptical that she would improve. What no one expected was that in fact, she returned two weeks later and began training normally ...

"No. Look at the movements of her legs. "Victor says, watching her. Seriously. "They are then more fluid than normal."

And then she jumps, performing a triple toe loop. It vibrates, excitedly, and jumps again. A Salchow with trembling landing, but with enough rotations to be validated. Triple Axel, Flip, Loop and Lutz also had the landing incomplete, but she was able to perform the rotations perfectly.

"How?" Yakov asks, surprised.

"Gym exercises, bodybuilding and lots of dancing. Mainly pole dancing. Yuuri really is incredible, you know? Dancing professionally hanging on a pole, rolling hips and making sexy poses. Oh my God, if I had not already had my soul mate, I would surely take it for myself.

She laughs at the grunts she listens to, returning to her super contented training. Sara, my dearest, you have no idea what awaits you.

 **4 - Georgi Popovich**

Yuuri Katsuki is a great mystery. Especially when it comes to your right hand, which is always under a black glove. But that's starting to change because of Georgi.

It all started when the rest of the Russian team found Georgi crying over Anya, a woman he dated but left for another on the ice. Later that day, Yuri, very pissed, started complaining about how irritating it was for Yuuri that as he always listened to everything the Russian teenager had said before expounding his opinion.

"He's heartbroken," he says, looking at his black-gloved right hand. "Soulmate or not, being heartbroken is something very painful. You fight every day, try to show your best, but end up not only abandoned but also emotionally trampled and kicked and punched by the person you love. "

The Russian teenager looks at his ballet teacher/choreographer in surprise. _Something like that happened to him? What the fuck?_

Suddenly, Yuuri and Georgi become great friends. Georgi starts to cry less and train his programs better, focusing on his feelings for his ex. Yuuri goes on to give tips on how to deal with his feelings according to the shows and suggests that he no longer keep what he feels for her later because someone like her is clearly not worth it to him, mainly because his accountant still was rolling.

Incredibly, Georgi managed to beat his personal record and take second place for Russian nationals, behind Yuri for very little. Victor did not need to attend the event because he was already qualified for the next Grand Prix.

When it was revealed that it was because of Yuuri that Georgi overcame his broken heart, Victor had strangely turned pale and immediately picked up the cellphone, typing something into it quickly. Suddenly, he warns that he will leave and that he will probably come back later.

 **5 - Victor Nikiforov**

To say that Victor Nikiforov was the least affected by the presence of the Japanese in St. Petersburg might be even true if he were to see from other people's side. First, after the deal with the scammer who apparently made him lose far more than his wallet and cell phone at the time, he started to reduce the use of his social networks. Things started to get worse when Yuuri decided that Yuri used Agape, a program he choreographed for Yuuri and when Georgi said that the Japanese helped him deal with his broken heart. He tries, but finds himself completely confused by not being able to make the Japanese fall in love with him.

"Why?" Victor asks, completely annoyed. "I created Agape choreography especially for you."

Yuuri Katsuki starts laughing, completely ignoring the people who were around them in the bar where they were.

"Don't be ridiculous, Victor. Do you really think that I would fall in love with you just because you created a program that talks about unconditional love? Do you think I'm just like your fans, who adore you for being Victor Nikiforov, 5 times Grand Prix champion and 5 times world champion? You want to know the real reason I decided Agape should be Yuri's? Of course, no problem. It's because he has someone important to him enough to truly love unconditionally. "

"And what should I do then? Be a father to you? Be a friend? A lover? "Victor asks, despairing.

"You can start by being yourself. Not just Victor Nikiforov, a living legend of figure skating. But Victor, a 27-year-old Russian who has his birthday in Christmas in several countries except his, the man who thinks his hair is getting thinned, loves to sing songs from Disney movies, owns a pink car, loves dogs , specially his own, who despite being rich and successful, suffers depression because he is alone. "

Victor looks at him in surprise.

"And then you can try to meet Yuuri. Not only Yuuri Katsuki, winner of various dance contests, choreographer and professional dancer, but Yuuri. A 23-year-old Japanese born in Hasetsu, Japan from a family consisting of my father, mother and older sister and owns an onsen, a hot springs inn, who loves Katsudon who has Anxiety Disorder and is able to have panic attacks when you least expect it, who gains weight easily and so suffered bullying in the past, who at age 12 was not considered worthy of his soulmate and that is why he improved on various types of dance and made himself as famous as his soulmate. "

The bar is quiet. The other people watch them with surprise. Yuuri begins to feel uncomfortable, because despite having ingested alcohol, it wasn't enough to make him drunk. He pays for the drinks and gets up from the bench, leaving the bar immediately. Victor reaches him just as he opens the door of a taxi.

"You first," he says, staring at him. "I have something for you. And it involves the other version of Agape. "

Victor immediately jumps into the car.

 **+1**

 **World Figure Skating Championship - Yoyogi, Japan.**

"Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to another World Figure Skating Championship. Today, we are in the Japanese city of Yoyogi, which welcomes competitors from the Junior and Senior categories of both sexes. At my side is a very special guest, who understands not only about figure skating but also various dance styles. I'm talking about Yuuri Katsuki. "

"Thank you very much for the introduction, Morooka-san. It is an honor to be here, commenting on a competition as important as the World Figure Skating Championship and I hope that my knowledge can contribute adequately with the live broadcast. "

"Katsuki-kun, you do not have to be so humble. Don't forget that Phichit Chulanont, a Thai skater, has earned gold in the Junior category using his choreography in the past. " Morooka says, making Yuuri's cheeks flushed.

"Well, he won the medal for his own effort. My choreography just helped him win this victory. " Yuuri says, embarrassed.

"And speaking of choreography ..." Morooka begins to say, smiling at Yuuri. "Some skaters will use your choreography."

"Indeed. For the competition itself, Georgi Popovich of Russia and Phichit Chulanont of Thailand have a short program. Yuri Plisetsky from Russia, Kenjirou Minami in the Junior category and the duo Yuuko and Takeshi Nishigori from Japan have a free program. Other skaters have choreographies for exhibits, but I'll only reveal them in the future when we have the winners. " Yuuri says, smiling at the camera.

On the Internet, many comment on how cute he is.

 **...**

"Now it's Phichit Chulanont's turn, skating to the sound of Roads from the band LiQWYD." Yuuri says, smiling as he announces his best friend.

"Not forgetting that the show was choreographed by Katsuki-kun," Morooka says, laughing at Yuuri's pouty face.

 **...**

"Georgi Popovich prepares to enter the ice. His program is a special message for his ex-girlfriend, who left him off for another guy. " Yuuri says, smiling as he looks at his Russian friend. "The song is called The Real Folk Blues."

"His theme this year is Broken Heart. This is something rare to see, because of the soulmarks. " Morooka comments.

"Is it really?" Yuuri asks, immediately going on to comment on the program.

 **...**

"Wait, Victor Nikiforov is wearing a ring on his right hand?" Morooka asks.

Yuuri does not comment the entire program. And then, Morooka announces:

"Victor Nikiforov breaks his own record in the short program!"

 **...**

"Kenjiro Minami, skating to the sound of You Only Live Once." Yuuri announces, eager for the boy's performance.

Minami wins silver medal.

 **...**

"Yuri Plisetsky skates to the sound of Unravel." Yuuri says.

"The talent of this 15-year-old Russian boy is incredible. So young and already competing in the adult category. "

"Working with Yuri Plisetsky was something totally new to me. After getting to know him deeply, I realized what he really needed. So when I offered him the orchestrated version of Unravel, I hoped he would be able to improve my choreography even more, and I was very happy to know it was not wrong. " Yuuri comments, discussing the show with Morooka.

"Wait, that's ..."

"He did it," Yuuri says excitedly. "Yuri Plisetsky has just beaten the free program's world record formerly belonging to Victor Nikiforov."

"Amazing!"

 **...**

"Ladies and gentlemen, Yuuko couple and Takeshi Nishigori are on ice, skating to the sound of Yuri on Ice !" Morooka says excitedly.

"Yuuko and Takeshi are my childhood friends. I never expected them, even after having triplets years ago, decided to skate competitively and asked me to choreograph a free program. Curiously, the basic choreography of Yuri in Ice ! is the same as used in my video. Seeing them skating something that I have produced from the beginning, from the conception of music to the choreography adapted for double skating, it is incredible. "

"I wonder how proud you must be of the success of your choreographies," Morooka remarks, looking at Yuuri.

"I'm proud of the skaters who did their best in this competition," Yuuri replied, frowning at him.

"I see," Morooka says, sighing.

"We are watching the medals being delivery by ISU president, all of them very well deserved," Yuuri says, looking at the watch on his left wrist. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to finnish my participation here."

"Katsuki-kun?" Morooka asks, surprised. "What about the exhibits?"

"Oh? Well, I just worked on one myself, but I think it best to leave it as a surprise. " Yuuri winks and pulls the headset off, saying goodbye and leaving immediately.

"I ... I don't understand what just happened. Only that I was abandoned by my partner and I will have to narrate alone now. "

 **...**

"As a silver medalist, Victor Nikiforov will skate to the sound of ... Stammi Vicino? What? " Morooka is surprised that the Russian skater skates the same free program last year. "I ... I don't understand... Stammi Vicino is a program that was inspired by his soulmate ... eh? Ka-Katsuki-kun! Oh my God, Katsuki-kun is skating alongside Nikiforov, wait ... was that a kiss? The music is different ... Oh my god, that means ... "

 **...**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome the gold medalist, Yuri Plisetsky, who will skate to the sound of Welcome to the Madness ..."

 **~ x ~**

 **v_nikiforov** posted a photo right now with **katsu_yuuri**

 _ **[Photo: two right hands side by side, wearing golden rings on ring fingers.]**_

 _Finally together. Forever._


	10. Aria's Advice of Love - True Ending

**Chapter Notes**

 **Mentions of past rape.**

 **Music used is I Wanna Be There from the band Blessid Union of Souls.**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I have a twitter. Just check einnosekai for news about me, my fics and arts. You can also support me buying a ko-fi: /k_haruyuki**

 **~x~**

 _Won't you let me catch your fall_  
 _Won't you let me land a hand_  
 _Those lonely eyes have seen it all_  
 _But love's too blind to understand_  
 _Cause you don't know what you have_  
 _Til your everything is gone_  
 _You need someone to show you how to live again_

The months that followed the deaths of Hiroko and Toshiya Katsuki were not easy. Yuuri had locked himself in his room, refusing even to hold sessions like Aria. Phichit and Seung-gil decided to postpone marriage in respect of their family and the simple fact that Yuuri is Phichit's godfather.

Victor assumes part of the hotel management, along with Cao Bin. Yuuri communicates with them via email or mobile messages, refusing to accept phone calls.

After much insistence, Yuuri allowed the presence of Victor, who is surprised to see Xiao-Mei there. In the room, the silver-haired is surprised to realize that bottles of liquor were on the table, aligned side by side. In front of them, a carton full of cigarette boxes. Yuuri reveals that he is struggling to control his impulses with the help of the Chinese doctor, but it is not easy.

Taking a good look at Yuuri, Victor notices how pale and weak he is. Xiao-Mei comments that Yuuri is undergoing a detoxification process, which is already difficult because of the time he spent drinking and smoking but there is the problem of his memories. Memories of rape, memories of abandonment, memories of solitude, memories that will never be forgotten.

"But there's something that can help me get better." Yuuri says, looking at Victor with a peculiar twinkle in his eyes. "Something that can help me cope with the memories I carry."

And at that moment he notices a large notebook open on his boyfriend lap and a blue pen in his hand. Xiao-Mei decides to leave them alone and leaves the room silently. And then, he realizes the written text and is surprised.

"Poetry?" He asks, approaching Yuuri and sitting on the bed beside him.

"Yes." Yuuri leans against him, laying his head on his shoulder so that his face is close to the Russian's neck, which kisses him on the forehead. "I'm thinking of publishing my poetry on the internet. Maybe it can help someone who suffered the same to understand they they are not alone."

"Hey, Yuuri?" Victor asks, proudly, touching his face and making him turn to him.

"Hm?" Yuuri looks at him with a sad smile on his face.

"Later, how about a walk in the gardens with the poodles?" Victor slides his thumb to touch his lips, and begins to watch his face become more and more flushed.

"I'd love to," Yuuri responds in a whisper, grinning along with him.

"Great." Victor kisses him on the forehead.

 **...**

 **Hotel Rozen Ladunav Chat**

 **Me (Right Now):**

 _He agreed._

 **...**

Yuuri is frightened when he realizes they aren't alone. Cao Bin, Xiao Mei, Yakov, Lia, Celestino, Minako, Georgi, Chihoko, Leo, Guang-Hong, Phichit, Seung-gil, Mila, Sara, Yuri, Otabek, Michele, Emil, JJ, Isabela, Christophe, Masumi, Yuuko, Takeshi, the triplets Nishigori, Kenjirou, Mari ...

"What's going on?" Yuuri asks, starting to panic.

And then, Victor drops his hand and walks away two steps forward and then, turning to him, making him widen his eyes because...

 _I wanna be there when you're feeling high_  
 _I wanna be there when you wanna die_  
 _I'm gonna to light your fire_  
 _Gonna fuel your flame_  
 _I wanna be there when you go insane_  
 _I wanna be there when you're feeling down_  
 _And I'll be there when your head is spinnin' round_  
 _Gonna be you lover_  
 _Gonna be your friend_  
 _I wanna be there til the end_

Yuuri Katsuki tries but can not contain his tears. He can not believe that Victor, even a bit out of tune, is singing to him. A song that reflects everything he wanted but did not know how he could ask for it. And to see that not only Victor but everyone there was singing to him, extending his hands to him, he no longer sees the need to be alone.

"Yuuri." He listens and is surprised to see Victor kneel down and with his right hand, take his left hand. "I know I can never make up for the mistake of having abandoned you in the past, at a time when you needed my help more than ever. I know you would never want to see me chained by guilt, even though I couldn't remember you. But even so, I wish from the bottom of my heart the chance to be at your side as a friend, as your boyfriend, and also as your fiancé and in the future, as your husband. So I'd like to ask you if you'd like to marry me ... "

"Yes!" Yuuri exclaims, hugging him just as the Russian pulls out a small black square jewelry box.

Between applause and whistles, Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov exchange rings and promises in the gardens of the Hotel Rozen Ladunav.

 **~ x ~**

Facing the entrance to one of the most famous hotels in the world, you swallow dry. Maybe you finally get to talk to the most famous love counselor on the internet in person. A mysterious man named Aria. By your side, the most important person in your life after your family. The person you want to love from the bottom of your heart forever.

You start walking towards the entrance of the hotel, being greeted by the concierge who greeted you politely. Already inside, you already notice the reception and immediately goes there straight up, listening to a familiar laughter behind you.

"Welcome to the Hotel Rozen Ladunav Katsuki Nikiforov." You are greeted by a light-haired man wearing a black suit and tie that is strangely familiar to you, but you do not know from where.

"Thank you. I have a set reservation and would like to know if Aria could help me. "You say, sampling your documents and noting that he has a golden wedding ring on his right ring finger.

Immediately the man starts to tinker with the computer in front of him, quickly typing his record in the hotel's database. He hands your a magnetic card, along with some papers to be signed. And then, you realize that together there is another card, this time of the black color with peculiar words written in glittering silver. You immediately recognize the word love in English and in two other languages, which makes you realize that it's Aria calling card.

"Midnight at the bar that sits on the roof of the hotel. If you wish, we can arrange to invite that person to meet you. "The man says, with a strange heart-shaped smile on his face.

"Thank you, but you do not have to." you say, putting the card in your jacket and pulling away.

"Good luck and see you later!" The man waves excitedly, making him embarrassed.

 **...**

You sit down at the table nervously. You spend all your time tugging at the sleeve of your sweater as you wait for the mysterious Aria. Immediately you notice a black-haired, Asian-looking man playing piano not too close to you, and beside him, the light-haired man before has his eyes closed and a peculiar smile on his face. The Asian man stops playing, and you join other spectators to cheer him up. You are surprised when the light-haired man reaches out to the pianist, who picks it up and stands up. They both look at each other tenderly, talk a little, laugh, and kiss. And then you get shocked when suddenly, the two look at you and start approaching your table hand in hand.

"Welcome." the pianist says, sitting down at the table where you are. "My name is Yuuri and until recently I was known as Aria."

"And I'm Victor." the receptionist says, also sitting down.

"What do you mean 'until recently you were known as Aria'?" You ask, wondering if I've come here in vain.

"Aria has ceased to exist to give way to Duetto, where not only do I but Victor too give advices to anyone who needs help with love." Yuuri explains, and you find yourself confused.

"After all, we're both a married couple!" Victor says and you notice that Yuuri starts to have a flushed face.

"So? What can we help you with? "He asks, and you feel at home there, in the presence of that couple who may be the key for you to lose your shyness and ask out that special person.

And you decide to entrust your story to those two, who listen closely. _Who knows…_

 **~x~**

 **Final chapter notes**

 **Oh my God! And with this I end up another anniversary collection. Today, It's also my birthday, and despite the problems I have been through, I can breathe a little relieved at least in regard to this collection.**

 **Unfortunately, I will have to pause in writing and posting fanfics and fanarts. What's happening is that I sell card game (Yu-Gi-Oh!) with my husband and one person asked him to sell him a lot of his stuff. My husband decided to send things without him paying, trusting in his word that he would pay yes. The result is that until today the crazy person not only did not pay as he got the order for himself. Result: We had a loss of more than $ 1,500 right before Christmas / New Year.**

 **I write all the chapters on my cell phone because the keyboard on my pc does not work well. So in the past, my misspellings were more evident. Now I use the pc's virtual keyboard to review both Portuguese and English before posting each chapter. The problem is that it's been a while since my husband and I share my cell phone, because his cell broke and because of this antics, he had to use his cell phone for a long time. JUST that last week my cell phone died in my husband's hand. Yeaaah...**

 **But if all goes well, I'll return with everything because I still have many plans for this fandom and my favorite couple**


End file.
